Silver
by Celsius Fate
Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." AU Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter I**

The streets of Kyoto were crowded as a hooded figure weaved his way in and out of the sea of people, being careful not to bump into anyone and keeping a hand on the edge of his robe. He didn't want to attract unwanted attention since this was to be a casual outing instead of the usual seriousness that came with his line of work. As an onmyouji, his line of work was revered by the people of Japan, since they would drive out demons that were plaguing their homes or lives. However Allen was different from the rest of his comrades, and for that reason he was an outcast from society until his mentor found him by chance one day.

Allen was the son of a demon father and human mother, as a result, his left arm is horribly disfigured and his hair silver.

Abandoned at birth by his father and given up by his mother who wanted nothing to do with him, it seemed Allen was doomed to die on the streets until his adoptive father Mana found him. Mana never once shunned his adoptive son for his looks, and instead raised him like a normal human boy. It wasn't until a horrible accident involving a demon that claimed his father's life did Allen receive the scar on his left eye. Vowing to never rest until his father's killer was dead, Allen sought out and became the disciple of Cross Marian, one of the most powerful onmyouji of the time.

Shunned by humans and branded a traitor by demons, Allen walks a delicate path that not many would dare venture on.

"Did you hear that the palace is seeking any and all onmyoujis for help?" he heard a woman whisper.

"Really? Why is that?" her companion replied, pausing in her selection of fruit.

"The Emperor has been plagued with some sort of sorcery and it seems the onmyoujis within the palace are at their wits end."

Unable to hear anymore of the conversation as the women moved out of range, Allen focused his attention in the general direction of the palace. Even from where he stood he could see a dark cloud hovering above the dwelling. Someone was using dark magic and he was determined to find out who it was. As he started walking, something shifted atop his head, prompting him to smile under the cowl.

"Timcanpy are you interested too?" he whispered.

Timcanpy was a little golden ball with wings that his mentor left as a means of finding him should Allen come across trouble. More correctly, it was a way for Cross to track down his disciple so he could pay whatever debts that was racked up thanks to his gambling and womanizing ways. It was thanks to this that the silver-haired onmyouji became a master at gambling.

He slowly made his way towards the palace.

* * *

There was a long line of people at the gate by the time Allen arrived at the palace. Guards were searching each and every person that entered thoroughly, no doubt for hidden weapons in case they meant ill towards any member of the royal family. It was impossible to get in without exposing his identity to the others, and Allen had a feeling he wasn't exactly welcomed at such a revered place. Hiding around the corner of the alley, Allen waited for a chance to sneak in without being searched by the guards. The opportunity arrived when one of the guards engaged in a scuffle with the person he was searching, and soon the entire line broke out into a fight as more soldiers rushed out to quell the battle.

With the gates unguarded Allen silently slipped past and hurried inside the palace.

* * *

This was the first time he was ever inside the palace and Allen was mesmerized by how grand it appeared. As he stood there gazing at the walls and columns, he heard footsteps from behind and quickly jumped behind a pillar for cover. Peering out ever slightly he saw a servant leading a line of onmyoujis towards the direction of the Emperor's chamber. Seeing this chance he stood behind the last onmyouji and followed them to where the Emperor was.

The closer they neared the chamber, the heavier the air became around the atmosphere. Allen wasn't sure if the others could sense it, but thanks to his half-demon heritage, it was practically screaming at him that dark magic was at work here. He doubted anyone here could fully cure the Emperor unless they were extremely talented. Indeed while Allen was thinking this to himself, none of the onmyoujis dared enter.

"Don't just stand there! Help cure the Emperor!" a sharp feminine voice demanded.

The onmyoujis nervously looked at one another.

Allen stepped within and immediately he saw a dark shadow behind the only female in the room. Judging from the way she was dressed and how she held herself, the silver-haired onmyouji deduced she had to be the Empress. This was no mere shadow however, since it radiated evil and would have rendered him unconscious were it not for his demon blood coursing through his veins. Keeping this to himself so as not to alarm the Empress that he could see her evil deed, Allen went over to the bed and saw the same shadow suspended above the Emperor's body. Turning his head ever slightly to the right, his left eye saw the link between the two shadows. So the Empress was draining her husband's life, using it to extend her own while pretending to be concerned about his health at the same time.

"Can you save him?" she feigned in a hurt tone, pressing her lips together for good measure.

Pulling out a piece of parchment written with his blood, Allen closed his eyes, holding it between his index and middle finger while chanting softly under his breath. His left eye turned crimson as he placed the paper on the Emperor's body, continuing to chant as he formed symbols with his hands.

"Begone!" he cried, activating the spell paper with the final symbol formed.

The effect was instantaneous.

The shadow screeched and roared in pain as it retracted from the Emperor's figure, shooting towards the Empress and actually causing her to topple from her chair in shock. Her maids helped her sit up while the Empress waved off the guards, saying she was just shocked and fell out of surprise, though her eyes narrowed slightly at Allen as he locked gazes with her.

"The Emperor has woken!" a servant cried joyously.

Allen stepped out of the way as the Empress rushed over to her husband's side, taking his hand in hers as sapphire orbs fluttered open.

"Kanda? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" she asked softly.

"Alma?..." the Emperor groaned, trying to move his stiff body.

"Don't move yet. Your body is very weak from being asleep for so long," Alma soothed, resting a hand on his face.

With the curse lifted from the Emperor, Allen was escorted out of the room by a guard, a grateful look upon the soldier's face for saving the life of their Emperor.

* * *

As he was about to leave the palace through the front gates, the silver-haired male was stopped by the Empress just before he could do so. After waving off the guard so she could speak to him alone, Allen waited for what she had to say to him.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you are not an ordinary onmyouji are you?" she hissed venomously.

"I can say the same for you. Hiding behind a human guise while siphoning the life force of the one you love to extend your own. Can you really call yourself an Empress? Or even a human for that matter?" Allen retorted calmly.

"How dare you!" the Empress lashed out at Allen, but recoiled in pain when an invisible barrier prevented her from doing so.

Allen resisted the urge to smile beneath his hood.

"Why can't I touch you! Who are you exactly!" she demanded.

"I am an onmyouji," was the simple response.

Turning to leave now that the Empress was still in shock over what just happened, Allen started walking when a gust of wind blew down the hood covering his face from view. With his facial features revealed, Alma gasped alarmingly when she caught a glimpse of the scar down Allen's left eye, along with the silver hair that gave away his identity.

"You are the spawn of a demon!" she shrieked, shouting for guards to come and arrest him.

He had nowhere to run as guards poured from every corner to surround him.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I don't hate Alma but it is necessary that I change his gender to a female for the sake of my story lol._

 _Please let me know your thoughts on this story!_

 _See you next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter II**

Guards quickly surrounded Allen as he slowly backed towards a corner of the room. Behind he could see the victorious smile on Alma's face as she directed the soldiers to kill him. If he had no choice, the silver-haired youth would activate his demonic powers to escape from the situation, but doing so put a rather huge strain on his body and he didn't want to risk hurting innocent people by doing that. Therefore as he quickly searched for a way to escape, Tim began circling around his head in an effort to help look for an exit.

"Stop!" a voice commanded.

The soldiers backed away when Kanda came through with the aid of a servant.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, looking at his wife for an explanation.

"This child is the son of a demon! His white hair and red scar gives him away," Alma hastily explained.

Kanda's dark eyes locked onto Allen's as the onmyouji defiantly stared the Emperor down, as if taunting him to take his life right where he stood.

"What is your name?" Kanda finally asked.

"Allen."

"You are the one who saved me?"

A nod.

"Beware of those around you. Not many are who you think they seem to be," Allen warned cryptically, eyes flitting over briefly to that of the Empress.

An action that didn't go unnoticed by the sharp Emperor.

"Why does Alma say you are the son of the devil?"

Allen almost pitied the sheltered Emperor for not knowing his identity when his wife clearly did.

"My father was a demon, my mother human. A union between these two races never should have happened but it did, and I am the result of that union. Shunned by humans and considered a traitor by the demons, I am seen as a demon child."

"Why did you save me?" Kanda continued, sensing an aura of sadness and pain from the young man who stood before him.

Silver orbs wavered with hesitation as the onmyouji averted his gaze, unwilling to talk about the reason why he did. Who would believe him if he revealed that a dark cloud hung over the imperial palace? Surely no one would even pay attention, much less listen to the words of a demon child. It wouldn't be the first time that this happened. Even when he helped rid homes and temples of demons, as soon as they saw the silver hair and red scar, the others avoided him like the plague.

"I have nothing more to say. Lock me up, kill me, keep me imprisoned, do with me what you will."

"You impudent-" Alma began to walk forward, but Kanda flung an arm out to stop her.

"Let him go," he said to the guards.

The soldiers seemed unsure of whether they should do so, glancing at one another and exchanging identical looks.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kanda barked.

"No! F-Forgive us Kanda-sama."

A road to the door was formed as the guards stood in two lines, allowing Allen passage out of the palace and into the common world. Taken aback by this sudden behavior, Allen only started walking when Timcanpy flew in front of him.

"You saved my life, and in return I will spare yours."

Reaching into the folds of his robe, the silver-haired male pulled out a piece of blank parchment. Lifting his left hand—concealed by a glove—Allen yanked it off, exposing its grotesque nature to the guards around. Several stumbled back in shock, aghast by the mere sight of the red skin and strange object that was embedded on the back of his palm. Ignoring the people around him, Allen bit down on his index finger hard enough to draw blood, then began writing a symbol on the parchment. While it will not be enough to rid Alma from Kanda's side, the spell will be enough to prevent her from casting more dark magic on him. This he held out to the Emperor without meeting his gaze, wondering if he'll take it.

"It will protect you," Allen simply said.

Kanda noticed Alma flinch slightly when he took the parchment from the onmyouji.

Covering his hand and pulling up his hood, Allen was nearly out the door when a familiar silhouette appeared before him.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"Shishou!" he gasped in shock, bracing himself for a kick or punch that was typical from Cross Marian.

Instead the onmyouji walked right up to where his disciple stood and knocked him on the head.

"Ow!" Allen rubbed his head tenderly.

"I haven't seen you for a month and you're still as filthy as ever, stupid apprentice."

The Emperor recognized who was standing next to the demon child.

"Cross Marian."

"Greetings to you, your Imperial Highnesses," Marian flourished a low bow.

"Is he your disciple?" Kanda indicated towards the silver-haired male who was still rubbing his head.

"I hope he hasn't brought trouble upon you and your family."

Allen gave his master a scandalous look that Cross ignored. Having raised his apprentice ever since he found him on the streets, Cross knew very well what kind of personality the boy had. Hated by both humans and demons, and never having had a place to call home, the red-haired onmyouji internally scolded himself for having never taken better care of him. Sure Allen never went hungry and was exceptionally talented at picking up his skills, Cross hoped for a day when Allen would finally have a place where he belonged. Though money would be sent periodically—when he wasn't gambling—a part of Cross wanted to leave his apprentice with someone who would come to love him unconditionally without prejudice.

"He saved my life," Kanda said with a slight nod of acknowledgement in Allen's direction.

Flinching reflexively as his master hovered over him, Allen was surprised when Cross patted him on the head affectionately.

"There is a favor I wish to ask of you," Cross said casually.

Kanda arched an eyebrow at this.

"My idiot apprentice has no place to call home, and I'm far too busy to take care of him at the moment. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind allowing him to stay here in the palace until I'm able to return?"

"Shishou!" Allen was shocked that his master was bold enough to ask the Emperor a favor of that magnitude.

"Kanda-sama you cannot allow this to happen!" Alma protested, gripping her husband's forearm tightly.

Once more sapphire orbs flickered over to the silver-haired male standing by Cross's side. Though he appears to be tough and cold-hearted, Kanda had a suspicion that the boy was actually very lonely and wanted acceptance. Being the son of a demon was like a bright, red brand that marked him as a target. A target for others to despise and hate despite never knowing his gentle nature.

"Very well. I will allow him to remain as repayment for the debt I owe you ten years ago," the blue-haired Emperor finally said.

"No-"

"Silent!" Kanda hissed, glaring at his wife.

Alma closed her mouth and lowered her head in submission.

"Shishou you can't be serious about this," Allen said, looking at his master incredulously.

Cross glanced downward at his apprentice. "I will be busy for a while with work from the order, and I don't want to risk other demons finding out about you. You are powerful Allen, but there's only so much you can do on your own. Also, I have a mission for you to complete," the red-haired onmyouji bent down to whisper the mission in Allen's ear.

Silver orbs widened in understanding.

"I understand," he replied when Cross straightened back up.

* * *

Having bid his master a farewell from the entrance of the palace, Allen clutched his cloak tighter with his right hand, fighting back the urge to cry as he watched Cross fade from view. Though he was never as kind as Mana was, the silver-haired onmyouji still came to regard Cross as a second father, and it hurt to see him leave on long missions that might possibly claim his life.

"Are you Allen?" a voice behind interrupted.

Said male jumped in the air and whirled around in alarm to find a red-haired boy standing there with an eye-patch on his face. He looked to be the same age as Kanda, though with a much friendlier expression. He wasn't dressed in the garbs of a servant, but something more official and of a high rank, which meant this person was someone important within the palace.

"Who are you?" Allen inquired, petting Tim's head to calm the little ball down.

"I'm Lavi, the apprentice history keeper of the palace. Yu has asked me to show you to your room."

"Yu?" the onmyouji blinked at the redhead.

It took a while for Lavi to realize why Allen was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yu is Kanda's name that little people know of. Don't tell him that or he'll kill me," Lavi explained with a loud laugh.

"..."

"Anyways come with me. I'll show you to your room," the redhead began to flit away.

Allen trailed behind wordlessly like a duckling tailing its mother. Along the way he passed by guards and maids on various duties throughout the building. During the walk Lavi tried to get Allen to talk, but the silver-haired onmyouji remained rather silent, only occasionally answering questions that weren't too personal. After winding through several corridors—just how big is this place?—the two finally stopped in front of a room on the eastern wing of the palace.

"Here it is," Lavi slid the door open and stepped aside.

Walking in the first thing Allen saw was a well-furnished room with a table to one end, windows overlooking a garden, and a wardrobe on the other side with a partition for privacy should he need to change. There was a smaller door that opened up to reveal a private bathing chamber, with a wooden tub in the center. Opening up the wardrobe to see what was inside, Allen found a futon and pillow, along with blankets to keep him warm at night.

"If there's anything you need then let me know," Lavi said, sliding the door closed.

Removing the cloak from around his body and letting it fall to the floor, Allen took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Timcanpy wriggled its way out from beneath Allen's robe and started flying around the room, obviously enjoying the scenery and view. With nothing else to do until nightfall, Allen decided to take a shower to melt away the stress and fatigue of the day.

* * *

Kanda returned to the room he shared with Alma after seeing Cross off from the entrance. The entire time his mind was fixated on the young apprentice of the famous Cross Marian, wondering why he hadn't heard of the boy until today. Unconsciously a hand reached towards the parchment paper given earlier, and a part of him was itching to stick it somewhere and see what would happen.

When had he become a believer of spirits and demons?

"Why are you letting that demon child stay in the palace? Surely word will spread that we're harboring a spawn of evil," Alma said, coming over to sit beside her husband with a frown on her face.

"Cross saved my life ten years ago. I owed him a debt for that day," Kanda replied stiffly without looking at his wife.

"Kanda...you know how I feel about this," the Empress continued to whine.

"There is nothing else to discuss."

Alma's frown deepened at her husband's lack of willingness to listen.

Excusing herself from the room, the Empress left after giving her husband another look.

* * *

A shadowy figure emerged from the corner of Alma's room when she arrived, hurriedly sliding the door closed after making sure no one was around.

"What happened?" the shadow inquired in a low voice.

"A meddlesome onmyouji is what happened," Alma responded bitterly.

"No one should have been able to undo the spell you cast on your husband."

Alma scoffed. "It's the demon child, Allen. I wasn't expecting him to have shown up during my little act. A few more days and Kanda would've died without suspicion being cast on me."

The figure froze. "Did you say Allen?" it repeated.

"Yes."

"Our master will not be pleased about this."

"I'll think of a way to get rid of him. As soon as he's out of the picture, Japan will belong to the Noah like it did four hundred years ago."

The shadow passed a piece of parchment towards Alma, the latter opening it up to reveal a dark spell that would require a single hair strand from the one it was intended for.

"Use it on your husband or the demon child. Either one will work, though preferably your husband would be a more ideal candidate. The demon child will be more difficult due to the blood coursing through his veins."

"Leave it to me," Alma said as the figure faded from sight.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Thank you all those who reviewed the first chapter!  
_

 _I'd love to continue hearing from you all!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter III**

The bath helped immensely as Allen sighed contently, dropping himself into the tub of warm water, letting it soak all the way up to his neck. It has been so long since he last managed to get such a calm and relaxing atmosphere to bath in. Whenever he had to visit a public bath house, he would do so when there was little people around and always hid in the darkest corner so people wouldn't discover his deformed arm and silver hair. It was always a rushed event that Allen wished he had time to settle down and relax in. Now his wish came true as he sat in the tub, surrounded by a lovely garden, with no one but Tim to bother him.

Speaking of the little golden ball, Tim was currently resting on his head, occasionally whacking Allen in the face with its tail while lazily flicking water playfully.

"Ne Tim, I wonder if I can complete the mission that shishou gave me," Allen plucked the little ball from his head, holding it in his palm while stroking it with his index finger.

Tim rolled around as Allen continued to rub its head.

Heaving another heavy sigh the silver-haired onmyouji dunked his head under water.

* * *

Making his way towards the room where Allen was staying in, Kanda had several questions that he wanted answers to. The fact that he glanced at Alma half the time when speaking of being wary of people didn't sit well with the Emperor. Something was nagging at the back of his head, something bad that wouldn't let him rest until Kanda received the answers that he wanted.

He turned a corner and bumped into someone, earning his annoyance when he recognized the pile of red hair.

"Yu! What are you doing here?" Lavi asked, rubbing his head.

"Don't call me that stupid rabbit," Kanda snapped irritably.

"There's no one around. Anyways where are you going?"

Kanda could feel a vein beginning to bulge in his forehead. "I'm going to see Allen, is he in the room I told you to bring him to?" the blue-haired Emperor started walking at a rapid pace, hoping to lose the redhead behind.

Unfortunately Lavi lived up to his reputation of being like a rabbit and was stuck to Kanda's side like glue.

Only when they were at the door did Lavi finally leave Kanda in peace. Inhaling deeply while pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, the blue-haired male calmed himself, then tapped on the screen. Hearing no answer within and worried that something happened, he slid the door open harshly and froze in place.

Allen was standing in the middle of the room half naked, exposing his rather toned torso, but that was not what attracted Kanda's attention.

It was the entirety of Allen's left arm that shocked the Emperor.

As if finally noticing someone was behind him, the silver-haired onmyouji whirled around in shock and shouted for Timcanpy to bite Kanda as hard as it could. The little golden ball flew over and chomped on the taller male's forearm, causing him to cry out in pain as he tried to shake the blasted thing loose. Using this chance Allen hastily threw a robe over his head and then whistled sharply for Tim to return.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed angrily, Tim baring its sharp fangs as well.

"I wanted to ask you some questions," Kanda huffed, rubbing vigorously at his forearm.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Allen mocked, still keeping a distance from the fuming Emperor.

If Mugen was with him, Kanda would have loved to wipe the confident look off the smaller boy's face.

Nuzzling Tim affectionately Allen looked up at the taller man. "What did you want to ask me that was so important?" he finally inquired.

"You said for me to beware of those around, what exactly did you mean?"

"Exactly what I meant," Allen poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip.

Deciding to spend the entire day here if he had to, Kanda stiffly sat himself down on the tatami mat, prompting Allen to arch an eyebrow at him. Ignoring the latter's gaze completely, the Emperor also poured himself a cup of tea. Suspecting he wouldn't leave until answers were given, the silver-haired onmyouji reluctantly sat across from Kanda, though was careful to avoid looking him directly in the eyes.

"Who do I have to beware of?" Kanda needed to know who he could trust, and who he couldn't.

"Your wife is a good starter," Allen muttered inaudibly.

"If you're thinking about Alma then don't. I trust her, and I've known her all my life."

Allen snorted in amusement.

Kanda skewered the younger male with his eyes.

The latter innocently drank his tea while Tim bared its fangs at Kanda for glaring at its master.

"What is that thing?" the dark-haired Emperor tentatively reached a hand out, but quickly retracted it when Tim snapped its jaw.

"Timcanpy," Allen said affectionately, nuzzling the little ball when Tim hopped into his hand.

Sapphire orbs watched intensely as the two continued to cuddle with one another.

* * *

"Lavi!"

Said redhead turned around to find Lenalee, the sister of the imperial doctor Komui walking over towards him with a tray in hand. She was wearing a traditional kimono and her long green hair was tied up elegantly, decorated with sprigs from a sakura tree. Lavi smiled when she paused in front of him, holding out a tray with medicine for his mentor back at the imperial library.

"It's for Bookman," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Lenalee. Gramps has been coughing a lot more lately."

"Nii-san says it's because of the weather," she peered at the scroll he was writing in.

Lavi noticed and held it out for her. "It's just some routine checks of the scrolls. Anyways have you heard of the onmyouji that Yu let live here?"

Lenalee pursed her lips together. "Can't say I have since these things don't really concern me or nii-san. What happened? Why did Kanda-kun let a onmyouji live in the palace?" the Chinese girl couldn't help but ask.

"Apparently he saved Yu's life from his mysterious illness."

"You mean the one even nii-san couldn't cure?" she asked incredulously.

The redhead bobbed his head up and down.

"But he's an onmyouji...what does that have to do with Kanda-kun's illness?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to bring this to gramps before it gets cold."

* * *

It seemed forever until Kanda finally left the room, leaving Allen alone to his own thoughts as the silver-haired male quickly sank to the floor. He hadn't expected someone—much less the Emperor—to walk in on him and see his disfigured left arm. It was because of that reason he always kept it concealed with a glove and long-sleeved robes. If anyone asked, he merely said it was a habit and they didn't think to inquire further. Now as he sat on the tatami mat with no one but Tim around, Allen lifted up his left arm and stared at it, wondering why he was cursed with such a fate.

"Why me," Allen buried his face in his lap.

All of a sudden his left eye began aching unbearably, prompting him to press a palm against it, hoping to stop the pain but it only increased gradually. When it became intolerable Allen lifted up his head and found a _mononoke_ standing outside the garden. He was startled at first since this was the imperial palace, a place of light and warmth, so no spirits should be showing up like this, but the closer Allen stared, the more the spirit became familiar to him.

 _Help me..._

His legs seemed to move on their own as the silver-haired onmyouji found himself standing at the edge of the porch.

 _Help me..._

Then it hit Allen like a brick as to why the spirit looked so familiar.

It was Alma.

How was it possible?

"Who are you?" Allen demanded of the spirit, though he had a feeling within as to who it was.

 _Alma...My name is Alma Karma._

"That's impossible. Alma is alive, I know because she's with Kanda right now."

 _The one by Kanda's side is a fake. I died three years ago, and that person has been masquerading as me ever since._

Alma's ghost began to weep uncontrollably at this point, sinking to the ground with her face covered. Allen couldn't help but suspect she was telling the truth, which led him to another more important question. If the real Alma died three years ago, then who was the one pretending to be her right now? Something dark and afoul is at work here, and Allen was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Tell me what happened," he asked quietly.

 _Will you help me?...If I tell you?_

A nod.

 _Yu and I met when I was but a mere maid to one of the court ladies. I was treated horribly back then, always being blamed for something I hadn't done. One day, my mistress whipped me badly for supposedly stealing a brooch from her jewelry box when it was another girl who did it. I ran away. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away, and that was when I ended up in Yu's private garden. He found me bleeding and wearing tattered robes, yet he still took me in and sent for the imperial doctor to help nurse me back to health._

"What happened to the court lady who did that to you?" Allen couldn't help but ask.

 _Yu had her removed from the palace, stripped of her title, and sent to live as a peasant for the rest of her life._

Allen arched an eyebrow slightly at this.

 _During the course of my recovery we gradually fell in love, and he made me his Empress not long after I was fully healed. We had a happy life together, Yu and I. Everyone in the palace knew of my origins but didn't question me. I was beloved by the servants and maids, even the guards loved me as well. I was content with what I had, since I never dreamed I would become Empress._

At this point the spirit of Alma straightened back up slowly, tilting her head upward to gaze at the blue sky. Despite the fact that she was already dead for three years, Allen couldn't help but become mesmerized by her beauty. He understood why Kanda fell in love with her. She must have been very kind and gentle soul when she was alive.

 _Then one evening after I had retired to our room for the evening, I was preparing for a bath...and that's when I was killed._

"Who? Who did it?"

The spirit shook her head sadly.

 _I don't know. All I remember seeing was a dark shadow looming over me, I couldn't see my attacker clearly but I do remember one odd thing..._

"Which is?" Allen urged.

 _Grey skin. Skin I've never seen before...and I am sure my attacker was a female._

At the word grey, the silver-haired onmyouji immediately knew who attacked Alma that night.

"Noah..." he murmured quietly.

Another broken weep escaped Alma's lips.

 _Young man...can I ask you a selfish favor?_

Allen snapped his head back up. "What is it?" the onmyouji inquired, an overwhelming urge to help her welled up within his body.

 _Please...let me borrow your body...so I can say goodbye to Yu._

"I will let you rest within until the time is right," Allen spread his arms out towards Alma's spirit, inviting her to slumber until the time came.

Alma gave him a tearful look of gratitude, morphed into a ball of light, and entered his body. The sensation felt a bit weird at first, but Allen experienced sudden warmth spreading to every part of his being, and he heard Alma whisper something inside his head.

 _Thank you..._

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _So who saw that coming? XD_

 _You can all probably guess who is posing as Alma_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter IV**

Lulubell slid the door to her room shut and hurried over to the drawer by her table, sitting down just in time for a silhouette to materialize behind her.

"Lulu!"

"Come to check on me have you Road?" Lulubell shifted forms, returning to her true self and smiling at the smaller Noah.

Road giggled while brandishing Lero with one hand.

"Road-tama please don't twirl me," the pumpkin-headed umbrella protested.

His plea fell on deaf ears as Road went to sit next to Lulu, peering over her shoulder to look at the spell the older Noah had unfolded.

"Is that from Tyki?"

"Yea. I plan on using it on Kanda," Lulubell rummaged around in a small chest, finding what she needed in the form of a small pouch.

The Noah of Dreams watched in morbid fascination as the Noah of Lust pulled out a piece of hair. This she dropped onto the center of the paper, then began murmuring a small spell, focusing her powers on cursing the owner of the hair—namely her "husband" Kanda—making sure his life will end by the week. Spells from the Earl were more effective than their own Noah powers, and more difficult to break. Lulubell smirked at this fact, wondering if that blasted demon child will be able to break this one.

"The Earl is getting impatient Lulu," Road said after the spell was cast.

"I won't let three years of work go to waste. Kanda will be dead by the end of the week," the older Noah swore.

Both Noah heard the sound of footsteps approach and immediately Road disappeared from sight. Lulubell hurriedly shifted back to Alma's form just in time as Kanda slid the door to her room open. Already she could see dark circles beginning to form under his eyes, and inwardly the Noah smiled triumphantly at how fast the spell worked. He sat down on the floor and held a hand against his head.

"What's wrong?" she feigned, going over to sit beside him.

"I just feel tired all of a sudden," Kanda said quietly.

"You should get some rest. I'll prepare the futon for you," Lulubell got up and headed for the wardrobe.

* * *

It was a weird sensation to harbor a spirit within his body, but Allen managed to focus after spending several minutes realigning himself while reassuring Alma's spirit he will let her take over when the time was right. In all honesty he wasn't expecting to run into a ghost here, much less the deceased spirit of the Empress. When his master gave him the mission of clearing out the Noah who had hidden themselves within the imperial palace, the last person he would have suspected would be the wife of the Emperor.

Now the only question was finding the right time to let Alma's spirit take over.

As he wandered about the halls aimlessly, his left arm began tingling ever so slightly, a sign that magic was in the air. Allen heaved a heavy sigh and fought the urge to dash out the front gates, instead forcing himself to seek out the source of this magic.

He turned the corner and spotted Alma in the distance, seemingly conversing with someone standing in the shadows. The silver-haired onmyouji jumped behind a pillar in case she turned her head, peeking around the wood and straining his ear to pick up on what she was saying.

"It is done. Kanda will be dead within a week," he faintly heard her say.

Silver orbs widened in shock.

She's going at it again?

How many times must she attempt to kill him until he's finally dead?

"The Earl will be pleased," a masculine voice responded.

The Earl.

Allen should have known.

Quickly pressing himself behind a pillar as Alma walked down towards his direction, Allen held a hand against Tim as the little ball poked its head out of his robe. He didn't dare breath as the Empress suddenly paused, eyes scanning the area for signs of intruders. She was so close to where he was, the silver-haired onmyouji was able to smell the scent of sakura blossoms emanating from her body. Finally the Empress walked away and disappeared out of sight, only then did Allen dare to breath again.

"Kanda is in danger," Allen hurried towards the opposite hall, following the sensation in his hand, trusting his demonic blood to lead him to where Kanda was.

* * *

Not even bothering to knock on the door when he arrived at the point where his hand was starting to really bother him badly, Allen slid the door open and found Kanda asleep in a futon on the floor, dark circles starting to form underneath his eyes. Quickly making sure no one was around, the silver-haired male went over and knelt down, pressing a hand against the older man's forehead.

It was hot to the touch.

Activating his left eye to see what was going on, Allen could see it was another dark spell, this one stronger than the last that was at work. Removing the glove from his left hand, he bit down on it and drew a symbol on Kanda's forehead with his blood, then started chanting a counter-spell to see if it would rid the blue-haired Emperor of his malady.

His attempt was repelled when a small circle of electricity shocked the onmyouji.

"Ow!" Allen fell back on his haunches, shaking his left hand as it began to vibrate from the shock.

There was a barrier set up around Kanda's body.

"You're underestimating my powers," Allen muttered.

Placing Tim on Kanda's forehead and resting its wings around his temple, Allen held up two fingers as the little ball began to glow brightly. Tim opened its mouth and chomped down hard on the invisible barrier, breaking it with ease and quickly devouring the spell until it let out a small burp of satisfaction. Now that the barrier was gone, Allen attempted to repeat the same magic, but the shadow was still lurking over Kanda's body. If a physical spell won't work then there was only one other thing he could do, and that was to give the Emperor some of his blood.

Bringing the underside of his arm up to his mouth while Tim landed on his head, the silver-haired male bit down on his skin, breaking it just until the metallic scent of his blood flooded his nostrils. Taking a small mouthful in, Allen leaned over until he was directly above Kanda's slumbering figure. Slowly—and mainly because he never did this before—he leaned over carefully, then gently pressed his lips against the other's, forcing them open enough for the blood to seep down his throat.

Allen quickly pulled his head back and gasped deeply.

Tim fluttered around his master's face and whacked him with one of its wings.

"This needs to be repeated four more times," Allen said to the golden ball.

His familiar flew around several times as if reminding him of the consequences.

"I know. I know what will happen if this is completed," he murmured, cuddling Tim in his hand.

Kanda groaned in his sleep and began to stir.

The latter quickly left the room before he could be discovered.

* * *

Humming quietly to herself while carrying a tray of medicine meant for one of the court ladies, Lenalee headed towards the eastern wing of the imperial palace, passing by several friends along the way. Today was a rather good day, and she was in a great mood after spending the morning with her brother having breakfast together. To make things even better, her brother's long-time rival Bak Chan was humiliated when he tried to court Lenalee openly. The Chinese girl giggled as she recalled her brother chasing Bak around with a broom, screaming obscenities at him while reminding the younger doctor that she was not of proper age to be courted.

Lost in her own thoughts Lenalee nearly failed to see someone in front of her and nearly dropped her tray.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, feeling a hand shoot out to steady her.

She looked up to find herself face to face with a silver-haired boy around her age.

"It's my fault," he said with a small smile.

This had to be the person Lavi mentioned earlier.

What was his name again?

Allen?

"Are you Allen-kun by any chance?" she blurted out without thinking.

Said boy blinked several times in surprise. "How do you know my name?" he asked quietly.

"Lavi was talking about you earlier."

"I see."

Lenalee gave a warm laugh at this.

"He can be a bit...eccentric and full of energy, but Lavi is really a nice guy."

Allen smiled again.

"Anyways I must deliver this to one of the ladies before I get in trouble. See you next time Allen-kun!" Lenalee hurried off before the medicine went cold.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Thanks to those who reviewed last time!_

 _I hope to keep reading your thoughts and comments!_

 _See you all next time._

 _Celsius Fate~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter V**

Returning to her room and expecting to find Kanda still in a comatose state from the effects of the spell, Lulubell was rather shocked to find him looking slightly better than his previous state of dark circles beneath his eyes. Upon closer inspection the Noah of Lust realized the barrier she set up around Kanda's body had been broken, and immediately the only person who could do so appeared in her head.

Allen.

That blasted demon child had tried to interfere with her plans again.

However the fact that she could still see her spell intact meant the brat hadn't managed to completely break it.

As long as it remained in place then there's nothing he could do to save Kanda's life.

Lulubell grinned maliciously as she slipped out the door.

* * *

After running into the girl from earlier Allen made sure he avoided any possible collisions with people he didn't want to be with, much less converse with. He preferred being alone on all occasions. Then the idea of heading outside hit him, and Allen thought the fresh air could do him some good. Carefully making his way down towards the gates, the silver-haired onmyouji was relieved to having not being spotted. Using Tim to distract the guards at the entrance, Allen slipped out without being noticed and immediately he felt lighter.

Calmer.

Like nothing was pressing down on him anymore.

Of course nothing was, he left the vicinity of "Alma's" spell after all.

It would do him good to spend the day bathing in the sun's warmth.

Petting Tim as the golden ball snuggled itself under his robe, Allen wandered through the streets of Kyoto, feeling a lot better than he had for the past few days. A smile began to form on his lips as the onmyouji meandered the streets, browsing through vendors whenever they had something interesting for sale. Pretty soon he had filled his growling stomach with enough food for a table of ten people.

He was on his way back to the palace when the earring he wore gave off a signal, an indication that someone from the Order was trying to communicate with him.

"Allen," he spoke into the slender piece of metal.

"Allen-kun! Thank Kami I got through to you," Miranda's static-filled voice garbled.

Pressing a hand against his ear in an attempt to hear better, silver orbs darted around to ensure he was alone prior to ducking behind several thick trees.

"Miranda? What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked urgently.

"Akuma are on their way to the palace! We couldn't hold them all off, and I'm doing all I can with Time Record to keep the others in a fighting state!" she said frantically, more static filling up on the other end.

"Is Shishou with you?"

"General Cross is-"

The line cut out.

"Miranda! Miranda!" Allen tried to save the call, but it was already too late.

Sensing something was wrong, he hurried back inside in order to prepare for what was coming.

* * *

Lenalee was the first one to hear it.

The cackling of what sounded like a child laughing.

"What is that sound?" she asked her brother, pausing from her grinding of medicinal roots.

Komui lifted his head up and listened. "I don't hear anything Lenalee," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Listen, there it is again."

This time the imperial doctor heard it as well.

The distinctive sound of a child's laughter.

"That's strange...there shouldn't be children within the palace that we are not aware of," he murmured, adjusting his glasses with one hand.

Speckles of dust poured down from the ceiling, landing next to Lenalee's arm in a small pile of powder. Tilting her head backwards to see what was going on, the Chinese girl caught sight of the tiles breaking as a hideous creature with a humanoid form crashed through. She let out a scream of terror at the sight, alerting her brother to the danger, the latter yanking his sister out of the way just in time.

"So this is the palace," the humanoid figure said in a high-pitched childish voice.

Raising herself off the floor, Lenalee caught a better look at the creature from her hiding spot that Komui pulled them to. The creature was tall, almost reaching the ceiling, with a pair of glowing wing-like appendages from its back, along with a halo around its head. It had the face of a human but its proportions were grotesquely out of ration. Its body also had black markings all around.

"Shh," Komui pressed a hand against his sister's mouth.

Together they watched as the creature stomped around, crushing various herbs beneath its feet. Lenalee felt her heart break at the devastation of such precious roots and medicine. It took her and her brother a long time to fill up the infirmary with these herbs, and now they were all being crushed without a second thought. She would have ran out and confronted the being if it weren't for Komui's restraining hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly the creature paused in its rampage, sniffed the air repeatedly several times, then twisted its head around as a creepy smile etched itself onto its lips.

"I smell humans," it taunted.

Komui frantically looked around for a way to escape, but realized he had led him and his sister into a dead end as there was nothing but walls around them.

Suppressing the urge to scream but slapping a hand over her mouth, Lenalee squeezed her eyes shut and began to pray fervently.

"Stop!" a voice called.

* * *

Allen ran into the infirmary after sensing a powerful aura of dark magic.

That was when he saw the Akuma standing there.

"Onmyouji," the Akuma snarled, focusing its attention on him.

"You do not belong here," Allen pulled out several pieces of parchment paper.

Rolling out of the way as the Akuma stomped at the location where he was just standing, the silver-haired youth threw them at the demon's feet, then uttered a spell that sent a shockwave of energy up its legs.

It let out a scream of pain.

"Hurry and get out of here!" he yelled at the hidden Lenalee and Komui.

Forming more symbols with his hands in rapid succession, Allen summoned a barrier that was strong enough to prevent the Akuma from moving on its own. In response to being immobilized, the Akuma slapped him with its large hand. Sent flying back from the sheer force of the slap, Allen landed against the plaster wall, coughing up blood from the impact.

"This isn't enough to stop me," the demon mocked, breaking free of the barrier with ease.

Forcing himself to stand up as his vision began to blur, Allen realized his strength had waned due to giving Kanda some of his blood earlier.

The Akuma threw a blast of energy at him.

It took all of Allen's willpower to repel it with another barrier.

More and more energy blasts rained down upon the onmyouji as Allen's feet began sliding back, until his heel touched the wall, signaling he had nowhere to run. With one final blast of energy, the barrier was broken, exposing the silver-haired male to vulnerable attacks.

"End of the line," the Akuma sneered.

The blast pierced through Allen's upper chest, an inch where his heart would have been had the blast been more accurate.

His legs crumpled beneath.

"Bye bye now," the creature stood over Allen with a foot in the air, preparing to smash down on his body.

A silhouette dashed out from the shadows just in time to block the attack, as silver orbs lifted upward to find a familiar figure standing in front, with a sword drawn that was able to repel the Akuma's attack.

"Kanda..." Allen murmured as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Kanda to the rescue!_

 _Who wants to see him save our beloved beansprout ;D_

 _You'll have to wait for the next chapter!_

 _See you all next time._

 _Celsius Fate~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter VI**

Kanda blocked the blow just in time to prevent Allen from becoming a pancake on the floor of his palace. When he heard the rumbling and distinctive crash of the ceiling caving in from his room, he immediately grabbed Mugen from its resting spot, and ran towards the source of the noise. That was when he spotted Allen fighting against some sort of...grotesque creature he'd never seen before.

"Who are you?" the creature demanded, pressing down harder with its foot.

The Emperor struggled underneath the strain of holding it up, but Mugen was a powerful sword, allowing Kanda to easily parry the blow once he got a good grip on the handle.

"No one comes in here and makes a mess of my home," Kanda declared loudly, swinging his blade downward.

Despite its huge size the creature sure moved swiftly as it effortlessly dodged his attacks.

Gritting his teeth while tightening his grip on Mugen, Kanda was trying to come up with a way to destroy the creature when it was suddenly immobilized by strips of white cloth. Whipping his hair around sharply to see what it was, the Emperor was surprised to find Allen holding onto the ends of the cloth with one hand, while his left eye glowed an eerie crimson color.

"Don't just stand there! Attack it!" Allen shouted, wincing as his wound began to bleed profusely.

"Tch. Don't order me around Moyashi!" Kanda retorted unconsciously.

"I am not a beansprout, Bakanda!"

Oh that ticked Kanda off.

However the most important thing right now was to destroy the creature before it could devastate anymore of his home.

" _Kaichu: Ichigen_!"

Unleashing a swarm of supernatural bugs at the creature, Kanda used this chance to close in for the final blow across its chest. Caught off-guard by the blow and being devoured at the same time by the insects, the humanoid figure screamed as it fell to the ground, where it laid without moving. Taking deep breaths to steady himself and his blurring vision, the blue-haired Emperor dragged his feet over to where Allen was.

"Oi, don't you die on me."

Allen's eyes fluttered open weakly. "Bakanda...come...closer..." he breathed weakly.

Unable to pull away despite the fact he wasn't keen on coming closer to the boy, Kanda nonetheless found himself a mere inch away from Allen's lips. Just when he was starting to wonder what was going on, Allen leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Startled by this he tried to pull back, but Allen forced him to stay still, and the metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils as Kanda realized what the beansprout was doing.

Giving him blood.

"What are you doing!?" he hissed angrily, snapping his head back when Allen finally pulled away.

"Two more times..."

Allen passed out in his arms.

"Moyashi!"

* * *

 _"Mana? Mana where are you?" Allen cried weakly, wandering through the darkness while suppressing tears._

 _"I'm here my little Allen," a familiar voice called out._

 _A shadow emerged from the darkness in the form of Mana, and Allen immediately threw himself into his father's arms._

 _"I missed you Mana!" he sobbed openly, hugging his father tightly._

 _"Things have been hard for you," Mana said with a smile, stroking his son's back gently._

 _"I'm all alone. Why did you leave me?" the silver-haired boy accused, pulling back to pout at Mana._

 _A chuckle escaped Mana's lips as he continued stroking his son's back._

 _"You are not alone Allen. All you have to do is look, and the answer is right before your eyes."_

 _"What do you mean? Tell me please Mana," Allen begged, gripping his father's sleeves tightly._

 _"I cannot reveal anymore my dear boy."_

 _Mana began to fade as Allen desperately scrambled to grab at his father's clothing._

 _"Mana!"_

* * *

"Mana!" Allen bolted upright in bed, chest heaving from the dream he just had.

"Tch, finally awake are you?" Kanda's voice cut in.

Glancing down at himself when he finally snapped out of the trance, Allen saw bandages wrapped around his upper torso. Tim was also by the bed, nuzzling his master when it sensed he was awake. Petting the little ball to reassure that he was fine, silver orbs lifted upward to find a disgruntled Kanda glaring at him from the corner of the room.

"What's going on?" he grunted, cringing when the slightest movement caused pain to shoot up his back.

"You tell me what was going on! What the hell was that thing that attacked, and why did hell did you kiss me!?"

Kiss?

Allen blinked several times.

Then he remembered.

He _did_ kiss Kanda to give him some of his blood to counteract the curse that was still active.

"The thing that attacked was what we call an Akuma, a demon born from the desires of humans."

Kanda scoffed quietly.

"Our job as onmyoujis are to exorcise these spirits, but I didn't expect one to actually attack the palace like that."

Crossing the room in two strides—faster than Allen could keep up—Kanda pressed his face up in front of Allen's, so close he could feel every breath taken by the latter.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked again.

"I thought I was about to die back there!" Allen hastily lied, feeling his face grow warm.

Sapphire orbs narrowed in suspicion. "So you decided to kiss me because you thought you were going to die?" Kanda repeated mockingly.

"I regret saving your ass back there, BaKanda!"

"I never asked for your help moyashi!" retorted the Emperor.

The two glared at each other while Tim switched its attention back and forth between the duo.

* * *

To say Lulubell wasn't angry was the understatement of the century.

She had expected the Level 4 to take care of the demon child, knowing he would stop at nothing to save the innocent. What she hadn't counted on was Kanda appearing out of nowhere and killing it with the help of Allen. Certainly her spell was still intact after she last checked, then how was it possible he was able to move around like that? The Noah of Lust slammed a hand against the wall in frustration, wishing she could just outright kill the damn Emperor.

"Well that certainly didn't go as planned did it?" Tyki taunted, emerging from a door with Road by his side.

"What do you want Tyki?" Lulubell glared at the Noah of Pleasure.

"Who could have guessed that the demon child would be this troublesome?" the taller Noah replied.

Lulubell resisted the urge to grab something off her make up table and hurl it at her fellow Noah.

"Perhaps we should go pay him a visit?" Road giggled, tugging on her uncle's shirt.

"Now now Road. Who knows what you will do to the poor boy," Tyki chided.

Road frowned at this and began to zoom around the room while sitting on Lero, the umbrella protesting the entire time.

"Can we send another to attack?" Lulubell asked, getting up to stand next to where Tyki was.

"The Earl already has another Akuma ready, but it will take some time for it to be born from the Egg."

"How long?"

"At least several more days."

Calculating in her mind about the upcoming days, the Noah of Lust knew the perfect date to unleash the Akuma. Soon everyone will begin their worship to the various gods that these foolish humans believe in. The shrines and temples will surely be packed with people, and what perfect place to unleash a great amount of death than during such a sacred time?

"I know the perfect date for this. After the carnage is over, more Akuma will be born from the Egg."

* * *

"Why do I even bother," Allen muttered after Kanda left the room.

They had finally finished glaring at one another when Tim decided to bite Kanda's arm.

Praising the little ball for doing so, Allen cooed at it as the Emperor left in a huff. Only when he was gone did the silver-haired onmyouji burst out in laughter, wiping tears from his eyes while holding a hand against his chest from pain. He should get Tim to do that more often, since it was rather hilarious to see Kanda react the same way every single time. He glanced down fondly at his familiar, rubbing its head with a finger affectionately.

"You did a good job Tim," he said to it.

Tim rolled around lazily in response.

The only thing that worried him now was getting in contact with the others.

He had to report to his master about what happened today.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Fluffy scenes to come in the future XD_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter VII**

A door to the Ark emerged and out stepped Road, Tyki, and Lulubell. The latter decided it was safe to briefly leave the palace and report to the Earl on what had happened with the Level 4 Akuma. Things would have gone smoothly if the blasted demon child hadn't interfered with their plans. The Noah of Lust was starting to get fed up with having Allen around, and began to concoct plans on how to get rid of him.

"Earl-tama! Road-tama was abusing poor Lero," the umbrella flew straight at the Millennium Earl, crying and weeping all over his coat.

"Now what have I told you about abusing Lero?" the Earl chided at Road, holding the sobbing umbrella against his chest.

Road pouted.

"My dear Lulubell, how is progress going?"

"We have a slight problem. Allen Walker has appeared inside the castle," the Noah of Lust reported.

The Earl froze at the name Walker.

"He's alive?" the Earl's voice asked quietly.

The atmosphere became dangerously tense.

"Is something wrong with him?" Tyki inquired, feeling the shift in tension.

"He is Neah's son...the one who betrayed us four hundred years ago."

All eyes in the room widened at this.

"As in the Fourteenth? The one who nearly exterminated our entire clan? _That_ Fourteenth?" Road interrupted, being the only one aside from the Earl to have survived the initial attack by Neah four hundred years ago.

The Earl bit down on his handkerchief as he recalled the events of four hundred years ago. His twin brother, in a bid to become the next Millennium Earl, attempted to massacre every Noah in their clan and start afresh. Only himself and Road managed to survive the attack, while Nea fled into the night, going into hiding and disappearing from the face of the Earth. For a long time no one could find where his brother had hidden himself, and the Earl thought his brother was long dead. If what Lulubell said was true, then Nea's son will be the bane of their existence unless dealt with swiftly.

"That child...demon blood courses through his veins. Aside from myself and Road, Nea too was capable of controlling the Ark with the piano. If his son has inherited the same skills that he did, then all we've worked for will be for naught."

"Neah also possessed Crown Clown...what if his son has it?" Road said.

"If he does, then it will hinder our forces even more. Crown Clown is the only weapon truly capable of destroying an Akuma and Noah," Tyki added.

"Who would have thought my brother would eventually marry a human, and have a child with her who is capable of killing us all if he knew of his true heritage."

Indeed the Earl hadn't foreseen Neah marrying a human. He wasn't even aware they were capable of producing viable offpsring to begin with. Perhaps he should visit his dear nephew and see just how powerful he truly is.

"But if his son is alive, then that must mean Neah is dead. Only one Fourteenth can exist at a time after all," Road mused.

"Perhaps I should pay him a visit," the Earl cackled, waltzing through a door that he created with Lero and Road in tow.

Lulubell exchanged a look with her fellow Noah, the latter shrugging in response and sauntering off towards his room. The Noah of Lust sighed heavily, wishing everything would just go right for once.

* * *

Allen felt a powerful aura in the air as he glanced up from the scroll he was scribbling away on.

A door seemingly appeared right before his eyes, and out stepped two figures that he was well acquainted with, having caught brief glimpses of them in the past when he was fighting alongside his master.

The Millennium Earl and the Noah of Pleasure.

"Why are you here!?" he hissed under his breath, leaping into a defensive position.

"So you are Neah's son?" the Earl asked with an eerie grin.

"Who is Neah? I don't know what you're talking about. My father is Mana!"

At this the Earl laughed in amusement while the Noah beside him chuckled under his breath.

"My dear boy, are you even aware of your father's identity?"

Silver orbs narrowed suspiciously.

"I never met my real father, and my mother abandoned me shortly after I was born."

"So you really don't know then?" the Earl continued on.

Frustration began to build up within Allen the longer he continued to glare at the leader of the Akuma.

"What are you talking about?!" he demanded angrily.

"Your father's name was Neah, my younger twin brother, and the Fourteenth member of the Noah Clan."

* * *

 _"Neah! Stop! What are you doing?" the Earl shouted , bursting into the room to find his brother standing over several bodies lying on the ground._

 _"I should have done this long ago. Now it's your turn to die!" Neah turned on the Earl, raising his hand to activate Crown Clown._

 _Road emerged just in time to block the blow with Lero._

 _"Road!" the Earl gasped._

 _"Get out of here!" the Noah of Dreams said, knees buckling under the forth of Neah's attack._

 _"I am the Noah of Destruction, and no one shall stand in my way!" Neah declared loudly, gathering energy for another attack._

 _Using this chance to push him far away from where they were standing, the Noah of Dreams hurriedly created a door for her and the Earl to escape through. Neah tried to force his way through, but Road shoved him back, shutting the entrance just in time as Neah's attack went off._

* * *

Silver orbs blinked as the Earl finished his story.

"You're lying," Allen finally said.

"Believe me if you wish, but you are my nephew."

"You're lying! You're lying! I can't be the son of a Noah!" the silver-haired onmyouji denied.

Reaching into his robes to pull out a piece of parchment inscribed with his blood, Allen uttered a spell and threw it at the Earl, the paper splitting to form a barrier around the leader of the Akuma.

"Hold yourself Tyki," the Earl raised a hand when he sensed Tyki starting to shift.

With a snap of his fingers, the grotesque man broke free of the barrier easily.

Allen was shocked.

This was the first time his barrier had been broken so easily.

"Can I play with him?" Tyki asked with a grin.

"Now my dear boy, let's not be so hasty."

Forming symbols with his hands in rapid succession, Allen muttered a chant that would undo the seal keeping his powers in check. He had promised his master he would only do so under extreme circumstances, and this certainly was one of those circumstances. Normally Allen would hesitate to do so, since unleashing his true powers would shorten his lifespan significantly, but if it was to defeat the Earl, then any price must be paid.

"Back up Tyki," the Earl suddenly warned.

Snapping his eyes open as he finished the last symbol, the silver-haired onmyouji released the seal that had been holding his powers back, and his left eye glowed crimson as his left arm morphed from red to black, taking on a more normal hand form.

Right away the Earl knew what the form was.

It was the same form that Neah used in his attempt to kill him four hundred years ago.

"Crown Clown!" Allen said loudly.

* * *

Kanda was in the middle of a restless dream when he heard Mugen vibrate violently.

Mugen only vibrated when danger was near.

The blue-haired Emperor sat up sharply and looked at his sword, propped up on a display stand on the other side of the room. Mugen was shaking so hard, it nearly toppled onto the floor if Kanda hadn't caught his precious blade in time. Unsheathing it to confirm whether if it was truly vibrating, Kanda didn't need another confirmation as he stumbled out the door, fighting back blurring vision and heavy breathing.

He had to find the source of the danger.

"Guide me Mugen," he murmured.

* * *

Crown Clown was still as powerful as the Earl remembered.

Even with Tyki helping from behind, the two were being pushed back ever so slightly bit by bit by Allen's power.

The Earl hadn't counted on this.

"What are we going to do? He'll push us back at this rate," Tyki said, focusing his energy on keeping the barrier active.

"Distract him. I'll take him out when he's focused on you," the Earl replied.

Tyki vanished briefly and reappeared behind Allen, faster than the boy could keep up. As the latter whirled around to prepare an attack, the Earl used Lero as a conduit for his own assault. Hitting Allen squarely in the back with a powerful blast that rendered him unconscious, Tyki bent and hauled the body over his shoulder like a sack. Just as the two were preparing to return to the Ark, the door the the room slid open to reveal someone holding a sword in hand.

"Well if it isn't the Emperor himself," the Earl mocked.

Said Emperor took a while to focus on Allen's body over Tyki's shoulder.

"Release him!" he demanded, gripping his sword with both hands.

"Give me Allen's body. You can have some fun," the Earl said, holding a hand out.

Tyki handed the boy over and faced the Emperor with a wicked grin.

"My pleasure," he said as the Earl disappeared through the door.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _It's Lunar New Year!_

 _Yay!_

 _I'm gonna head off to China and have fun for two days xD_

 _This update will do until next time!_

 _I gave you plenty of details regarding Allen's connection to the Earl and the Noah :P_

 _Who saw that coming?_

 _Ahahahahahaha~_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter VIII**

When Allen woke up the first thing he noticed was a face that was a mere inch away from his own. Blinking groggily to clear his vision, the silver-haired onmyouji tried to recall what happened, but found that he couldn't seem to remember anything.

"Where am I..." he groaned.

"You're inside the Ark," the same face giggled.

"Ark?..." Allen winced when a sharp pain shot up his spine.

"Welcome to our home, Allen Walker."

The Earl waltzed in with a happy grin, twirling his umbrella like a baton while it protested loudly with Lero added at the end of every sentence.

"The Ark? Why..."

"You think we'd let you go after knowing you are Neah's son? You belong with us Allen, you are a Noah like the we all are!" the Earl declared happily, spreading his arms while the other Noah appeared behind him.

"No! I refuse to believe I'm a Noah!" Allen protested, trying to activate his powers only to realize they were sealed.

"Try all you want, but your powers won't work as long as you are within the Ark," Road said with a grin.

Allen was left alone as the Noah exited the room.

* * *

Kanda breathed heavily as he struggled to parry another attack from Tyki.

He was tiring quickly while his opponent didn't seem to be breaking a sweat, in fact Kanda got the distinct feeling he was toying with him. There was no way he couldn't land a hit on the damn man!

"Tiring already? I'm just getting started," Tyki taunted with a wide grin.

As much as he wanted to unleash his full powers, Kanda knew it would take a great strain on his body if he did. Therefore he gritted his teeth and slashed downward with Mugen, only to find his attack blocked yet again without effort. Tyki flung the Emperor backwards with one hand, the latter flying backwards into a wall and shattering several antique vases from the previous Emperor.

"Farewell," Tyki raised a hand and prepared an attack.

"Tyki the Earl wants you back home," Road popped out from one of the doors she created.

Tyki scowled slightly at this.

"I was just getting started."

"Earl's orders."

Reluctantly the two Noah disappeared, leaving Kanda to slowly recover among the battered remnants of the room Allen was in.

* * *

No matter how hard Allen tried he couldn't break the bonds that kept his hands tied.

"Tim can you break me free?" he whispered.

The little golden ball wriggled out from beneath his robes, carefully inching its way towards his hands, with Allen making sure that no one was coming his way. Once it was right above Allen's wrists, Timcanpy bit down on the glowing rope of energy, happily munching away at the spell until it let out a small burp. The silver-haired onmyouji thanked his master for giving this familiar to him, since Tim helped him escape quite a lot from troublesome situations in the past.

Now free from his binds, Allen tucked Tim back under his robe and opened the door, sticking his head outside to ensure no one was around. As soon as the coast was clear he hurried down the hall, searching for a way to exit the Ark. All he saw was white. Everything was white. Every corner he turned was white, with not something that even vaguely resembled a door to be found anywhere.

"All this white is making my head hurt," he groaned after several moments of wandering around.

Tim began to tickle him as the golden ball wriggled its way out of his robe, hovering in the air in front of Allen's face.

"What's wrong Tim?"

It made a motion with its wing then flew down a corridor, Allen instinctively had a feeling to follow, so he trailed behind his familiar through winding corridors until they stopped in front of a door. Tim landed on the handle and flapped its wings several times, prompting Allen to open the door as his breath hitched.

Only to find a piano.

"A piano? You brought me to a piano room?"

The golden ball rested on top of the stand and opened its mouth.

Allen gasped when he saw the symbols that were on display.

"How...why..." he breathed in shock.

They were the symbols he and Mana used to write to one another for fun. Allen thought nothing of it back then, believing it was a simple game they played together, so then why are the same symbols here now?

His body began moving on its own as Allen stared in shock, his hands reaching forward to press down on the white keys, and the familiar song Mana used to sing began to fill the air as his fingers flew across the piano.

 _Focus your thoughts._

"Who is that!?" Allen shouted, spinning around to find no one else was in the room.

 _Focus your thoughts on where you want to be, and the Ark shall take you there_.

"Focus my thoughts?..."

The silver-haired onmyouji closed his eyes and thought about Japan, of the palace, and of Kanda.

Kanda.

"Take me back to Kanda..." he murmured quietly.

A door materialized beside Allen as his eyes opened, and after a brief hesitation, he charged through towards the other side.

* * *

Kanda was a bloody mess.

Allen found him lying atop a broken vase, bleeding from various wounds on his body, Mugen lying several feet to the right.

"Kanda! Kanda open your eyes!" Allen ran over to kneel beside the unconscious Emperor.

Reaching out to feel for a pulse, silver eyes widened slightly when he felt just how weak Kanda really was.

"Damn it," he muttered.

 _Let me help from here_.

Alma's voice whispered across his mind.

 _Are you sure about this? My powers are what keeps you anchored to this world, if you use it now...you'll be gone forever._

 _Yes. It is the least I can do for the one I love._

Cupping his hands in front of his heart, Allen concentrated deeply, focusing on allowing Alma's spirit to emerge in the form of a glowing ball of light. A warm sensation filled his body but left just as quickly, and the silver-haired male thrust his hands into Kanda's chest, giving Alma the surge she needed to enter his body.

"Bring him back Alma."

* * *

 _"Yu."_

 _Kanda whirled around in the darkness._

 _"Who goes there?" he demanded sharply._

 _"Have you forgotten your beloved wife already?" Alma inquired, appearing before her—shocked—husband._

 _"Alma? Why are you here?"_

 _Alma smiled sadly at her beloved husband. "Kanda...I died three years ago," she admitted softly._

 _"What are you talking about? You've been by my side this entire time," Kanda rebuffed with a frown._

 _"No my dearest. The Alma beside you is a fake, an imposter who has been posing as me. I died three years ago, my body thrown down a well, and I've been wandering ever since. Now I finally have a chance to tell you...to tell you to stop trusting the one who calls herself me. She is after your life Kanda, and I don't want to see you in danger."_

 _The Emperor was still._

 _Alma stood where she was._

 _"So...you're saying you died?"_

 _A nod._

 _"Three years ago?"_

 _Another nod._

 _"And the one who calls herself Alma is a fake?"_

 _"Yes my beloved."_

 _"How do I know you are not a fake as well?" Kanda suddenly said._

 _The former Queen reached around her neck and pulled out a pendant of a lotus, the one given to her by Kanda on the day of their wedding. There was only one like it in the entire world, Kanda having it especially forged just for her. Closing the gap in three strides, the Emperor examined the pendant and knew it was genuine. The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize the current "Alma" never once showed him the necklace like she used to._

 _"Alma...it is you," he breathed, pulling her into a crushing embrace._

 _"It is me my love," Alma confirmed._

* * *

Just when Allen was beginning to wonder how long it will take to get this sorted, Kanda's eyes flew open as he took in gasping breaths.

 _Take care of him for me Allen Walker..._

Allen bowed his head slightly as Alma's consciousness faded from his mind.

"What happened..." Kanda winced when he moved.

Instead of replying his question, Allen bit down on his wrist and drew in a mouthful of blood. Making sure Kanda was still disoriented from being given another chance in life, he pressed his lips against the taller man's, forcing the blood down Kanda's throat, causing the latter to cough and gag at the taste but Allen held firmly onto his shoulders to ensure Kanda didn't flail around.

 _One more time...and you and I shall be bound by blood..._

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _So who missed me? ;D_

 _I have a new idea for a Yullen story._

 _It involves Kanda being a brocade guard and Allen as the crown prince of China lol._

 _A brocade guard is an elite guard under the direct command of the Emperor of China, they operate separately from the government and are far more skilled than average soldiers/guards of the Imperial Palace._

 _Anyone interested in reading that?_

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter IX**

Kanda was alone when he awoke later that evening to an empty room with nothing but his blanket covering the futon and his bandaged body. Slowly sitting up while trying to avoid his injuries, the dark-haired Emperor groaned softly, pressing a hand against his forehead in an attempt to recall what had happened. The only thing he could remember was Allen's lips closing over his own, and the metallic scent of blood flooding his nostrils.

Speaking of Allen, where had the onmyouji gone?

Footsteps approached his door and Kanda immediately tensed.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"It's Lenalee," the reply came.

"Come in."

The door slid to the side as Lenalee stepped into the room, balancing a tray with one hand and deftly sliding the door shut with the other.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Kanda grumbled.

Lenalee tried to smile but a sharp pain through her forehead told her otherwise.

"We have to repair the damages," she informed as Kanda drank the bitter medicine.

"I'll make arrangements to live in the other palace while repairs are going on. Have you seen Allen at all?"

At this Lenalee lowered her head, biting her lips in hesitation, wondering if she should tell the truth to her friend.

"He left...before you woke up."

Sapphire orbs narrowed suspiciously at this.

"What do you mean he left?" Kanda inquired softly.

"He left the palace...he couldn't face you after all that's happened since he arrived."

"That stupid beansprout!"

Kanda was out of the room before Lenalee had time to react.

* * *

Allen left the palace right after sharing blood with Kanda for the third time, afraid that should he linger any longer, their lives will really become intertwined. He didn't want to wish that on someone as important as the Emperor of Japan. Becoming bonded meant that Kanda's life will be in danger as well, for other demons can sense the link between the two of them. More importantly, should the Noah learn about their connection, no doubt they will attempt to kidnap Kanda in order to lure him to their side.

No.

For his sake, Allen had to leave.

"We've done all we could here Tim. The rest is up to Kanda and the others," he murmured to the golden ball.

Tim wriggled up to Allen's head, nestling itself within his silver hair, then promptly dozed off.

Tilting his head skywards towards the vast expanse of the heavens, Allen took a deep breath to calm himself. Prior to leaving the palace he had managed to get in touch with Miranda, his fellow onmyouji informing him that they were currently in Tokyo on an assignment. Allen reported that he'll join her and Marie there, but offered no explanation as to why when Miranda asked.

It would be at least a day's walk from where he was to reach Tokyo.

"Better start walking," Allen muttered to himself.

* * *

Damn it.

That moyashi can walk fast!

Kanda weaved his way in and out of the crowd, frantically searching for signs of the silver-haired onmyouji, but all he could see was a sea of black hair. To make matters worse his head was beginning to pound, and his back was aching like no tomorrow.

"Where are you, stupid beansprout!" Kanda hissed, holding a hand against his side.

No answer.

Of course.

Not like he was expecting Allen to even respond.

He could be anywhere in Kyoto, or even in another district by now!

"Kanda! Oi Kanda!"

The familiarity of that voice immediately irked Kanda as he whipped his head around.

"What do you want stupid rabbit?" he barked at the redhead.

"We need to leave! Alma has gone mad and says you were killed by Allen! There are soldiers searching for him as we speak!" Lavi panted, doubling over to catch his breath.

"What!? How could you let this happen!? You know I'm still alive," the blue-haired Emperor shouted.

Lavi cringed as though he was going to get hit on the head.

"Where are Lenalee and the others?"

"They've gone to the safe house after Alma ordered a lock down of the palace. Gramps and the others are there too," the redhead historian threw an arm around Kanda's shoulder, allowing him to lean for support.

"One thing after the next. I need a fucking vacation when this is all over," Kanda grumbled.

* * *

It was a little after sundown when Allen decided to stop at an inn for the evening on the outskirts of Tokyo. His feet were killing him after a day of walking, not to mention his stomach had been growling ever since the afternoon. If he didn't find a place to rest for the evening, Allen was afraid his demonic side would lash out in order to feed from innocent strangers.

The last time it happened, it took his master and several strong onmyouji of high caliber to control and pull him back to his human self.

Allen couldn't remember much of it.

The only thing he _did_ remember was blacking out, then waking up with Cross, Tiedoll, and Cloud Nine hovering over his face.

That was when Cross performed the seal that would bind Allen's demonic powers, keeping them at bay to prevent another incident from occurring. Now Allen had access to the seal, meaning he could break it should the need arise, but the silver-haired onmyouji swore to never do so unless absolutely necessary.

Thankfully he found an inn and staggered inside, welcoming the warm air with relief as it warmed up his shivering body.

"Welcome honored guest, how may we serve you today?" an overly-perky girl at the counter said with a flirtatious smile.

"One room and a hot meal please," Allen placed a bunch of coins on the counter.

The girl swept them into her palm and skillfully counted the amount, then called for a server to take him up to a room on the upper level. The inn was rather small but seemed to be quite popular with travelers, since it was packed to the brim with people staying overnight or just coming in for a meal in general. Allen kept his eyes alert in case spirits were lurking nearby, but he could see this place was well protected by the statue of a Buddha placed on an altar at the entrance of the inn.

"Here we are," the server slid the door open to an empty room.

It was nothing fancy, but held a certain aspect of elegance as Allen walked in. The floor was covered by tatami which was nothing out of the ordinary, with a small room to the side for bathing, and a veranda that led out to a view of the garden below. There was a small wardrobe to the side in case for clothing, and a futon had been laid out for use. The mere sight of it was enough to send Allen into a lazy stupor, but first he needed to eat.

"Thank you very much. Please bring the food up when it is ready," he said to the server.

The server bowed and headed back down the corridor after promising to bring up food when it was ready.

* * *

"Is it done?" the Earl asked as Lulubell reappeared through a door with Road right in tow.

"Yes. I have spread the rumor that Kanda was murdered by Allen. Everyone in Kyoto will be on the lookout for him," the Noah of Lust replied.

"Excellent work my dear Lulu," the Earl cackled delightfully.

Road observed quietly from a corner of the room, sitting on Lero deep in thought, ignoring the umbrella's protests of her being heavy and wanting her off. While it was true that Neah nearly killed her and wiped out the entire clan in the past, something inside the Noah of Dreams was telling her that Allen wasn't Neah. She had seen the powers he wields, and not once did he use it to harm innocent people. What good will it do if they did bring Allen back? No doubt they will try to turn him into the Fourteenth, and the tragedy from before will merely repeat itself.

As the only other person capable of controlling the Ark aside from the Earl, Road knew she had to do something to help Allen. Since when was she so fond of the silver-haired onmyouji? Certainly this feeling never existed before she met him, not to mention he nearly killed her uncle. So where was this overwhelming urge to save him coming from?

"Road? Road my dear, are you listening?"

Said Noah blinked a few times.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Dive into Allen's dreams and use your powers to slowly corrupt him," the Earl ordered.

"Of course," Road answered.

This was her chance.

Her chance to save Allen.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I'm still alive people!_

 _Just been really busy lately, but I should be able to update again now that my internship is over._

 _See you all next chapter!_

 _If we can break 100 reviews by chapter 10 or 11, I'll post up the new Yullen story as a treat :D_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter X**

Once his stomach was full with food and his body cleaned with a warm bath, Allen was finally able to relax for the evening. Sitting in the center of the room wearing nothing but a simple robe, the silver-haired onmyouji closed his eyes and began to meditate. Meditation helped to focus his powers and clear his mind of any negative emotions and feelings that may have attached themselves to him during the day. As he sat there with his eyes closed, Allen felt a foreign presence trying to invade his mind. Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration he put up a barrier around his thoughts, but this presence was persistent in its goal, and it took all of his powers to repel it completely.

Just when he thought the presence was gone, he felt it yet again, only this time he could feel that this presence meant him no harm, merely wanting to converse with him. Lowering his guard slightly so that it could enter his mind, Allen kept up his defenses in case things took a turn for the worse.

 _Who are you? What do you want with me?_ He asked telepathically.

 _Do not be alarmed, I am here to help you_.

Now Allen was suspicious.

 _Why should I trust you? Identify yourself!_

 _I am Road._

Immediately Allen called upon his powers to expel the Noah from his mind, but instead he found he was unable to do so. His powers were negated with a counter spell from Road, surprising Allen since he was unaware she had the power to do so.

 _You must listen to me Allen, the Earl has sent me to corrupt you through your dreams but I am not going to do that_.

 _Why should I trust you?_

 _Because I can teach you how to defeat the Earl once and for all_.

* * *

Allen couldn't sleep.

Not after what Road told him.

So there was a way to defeat the Earl for good.

The only catch is he must sacrifice his life to do so.

As much as he despised his life for being a demon-human hybrid, the onmyouji never wanted to actually end his own life. Especially now that he was bonded to Kanda, there was no way he could die. If he died then it meant Kanda would die as well, for their lives are now intertwined whether they liked it or not.

Speaking of the Emperor, Allen felt somewhat guilty for leaving him like that without a word.

"Tim," Allen nudged the sleeping golden ball.

Tim protested by rolling on its side, flapped its wing lazily, and promptly fell back asleep.

"I need you to do something for me," Allen insisted, poking the ball on its stomach.

Again the golden ball ignored his call.

"You will help me or I will not feed you for the next month," he threatened, growing weary of Tim's antics.

At the mention of food the little golem perked up, opening its mouth and flopping its tongue out like a little puppy begging for attention.

Allen rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Find Kanda and tell him I'm sorry for leaving him. Lead him here if he wants to find me, but if not then come straight back."

Tim nuzzled his master on the cheek and flew out the open window.

* * *

Kanda could barely walk.

His legs felt like rubber, his lungs heavy with exhaustion as he struggled to take each breath. How long had he been walking? The sun had gone down by this point, which meant he must have been walking the entire day. He couldn't even tell where the palace was anymore, his head was muddled and disoriented from dizziness.

"Damn it moyashi," Kanda cursed under his breath.

Something began to fly in front of his face, prompting the Emperor to swat at his face.

"Great now I'm seeing things as well," he muttered darkly.

 _Whack_.

Something slapped him across the face.

That got his attention.

Snarling loudly Kanda swatted at the golden ball that was currently trying to take a bite out of his arm.

Wait a minute.

Golden ball?

"You're that golem that belongs to Allen."

Timcanpy landed on Kanda's head, perching himself comfortably there while pointing in a direction with its long tail.

Understanding that he was to walk in that direction, Kanda began trudging towards what he hoped would be an inn for the evening.

* * *

With his meditation finished for the evening Allen had unrolled the futon, preparing to retire for the evening when the door to his room slid open, revealing a very disgruntled Kanda at the entrance.

Allen yelped in surprise.

"K-Kanda!"

"You..." Kanda took a step forward, swayed a bit, then fell against the tatami mat with a loud thud.

Alarmed by this the silver-haired onmyouji went over to where Kanda had collapsed, turned the man over on his back, then pressed his head against his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

It was very faint.

Then Allen knew what Kanda needed.

Unsheathing the sword that was hanging from the man's belt, Allen nicked himself on his wrist, then guided Kanda's lips to where the blood was coming from.

It took some prompting but the man finally latched on and drank.

Silently Allen cursed this bond he now shared with the Emperor of Japan.

* * *

"Cross are you sure what you did was wise? Leaving your apprentice on his own?" Cloud Nine narrowed her eyes at the red-haired onmyouji who was currently lazing around in a corner of the room they were in.

"He will never grow up if we continue to coddle him," Cross took a long pull of his pipe, exhaling the smoke in a long breath.

"Allen-kun's powers are strong, you do remember what happened last time right?" Tiedoll added.

"The seal I put on him will not be undone so easily," Cross explained, deliberately leaving out the part that his idiot apprentice can undo the seal on his own.

Still the other generals of the order were a bit apprehensive.

"Allen will be targeted by demons for his heritage, especially as a member of the Noah clan because of his father. The prophecy will come true unless we do something!" Cloud said urgently, curling her hand into a fist on the table.

"We cannot cage Allen like a bird."

"Whose side are you on?" she said loudly, turning her attention onto Tiedoll this time.

"I trust that idiot apprentice of mine," was all Cross said.

* * *

Kanda groaned.

What in the world happened last night?

The only thing he could remember was following something until he arrived at an inn.

What happened after was all hazy and blurred.

Turning on his side Kanda felt something warm press back against him. Cracking an eye open to see what it was, he was greeted by the sight of a slumbering beansprout, their faces a mere inch apart from one another.

"Allen?" he said hoarsely.

A silver orb opened lazily.

"What happened? Why are we sleeping together?" Kanda coughed several times, his head woozy with fatigue.

Allen covered his mouth with a hand and coughed violently, every breath wracking his body with excruciating pain. What was going on? Why is his body in so much pain? Then the metallic scent of blood filled his nose, alarming him as to why he was coughing up blood.

"K-Kanda..." he wheezed.

"Moyashi what's wrong?" Kanda got up from the floor.

The silver-haired male passed out in his arms.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Is anyone interested in a story with Japanese mythology thrown in?_

 _It will involve elemental powers._

 _Let me know!_

 _Of course it will be a Yullen story, if I get enough encouragement I'll put up the first chapter today!_

 _See you all next time._

 _Celsius Fate~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XI**

Kanda caught Allen's body before the latter could injure his head on the floor via a concussion. Almost immediately the Emperor could feel his body burning up, to the point where he nearly dropped the boy. Carefully maneuvering Allen onto the ground, Kanda noticed strange black symbols were beginning to form all over his arms and legs, with some creeping up towards his face.

"What's going on?" he murmured, pulling apart Allen's clothing to find black markings spreading across his chest.

Timcanpy fluttered over to where his master was and opened its mouth. A screen was projected in the air in front of Kanda, startling the poor man when Cross' face appeared greatly enlarged, with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"What's going on with the idiot apprentice I call Allen?" he said casually.

"Cross!"

"Oh? If it isn't Kanda," Cross took a drag from his cigarette.

"Something is happening to Allen and I don't know how to help," Kanda admitted quietly.

Cross lowered his gaze towards Allen's unconscious body and recognized the black markings.

"I will be there shortly," was all the redhead said before the screen cut off.

* * *

By the time Cross arrived at the inn, Kanda could have worn a hole through the floor with all the pacing he did while waiting for the onmyouji to arrive. Meanwhile the markings continued to spread all over Allen's body, causing him great pain every time he moved a hand or leg. The door nearly blew open as Cross marched right in, casually knocking Kanda aside, before kneeling next to his apprentice.

"Shit," the man mumbled after taking a look.

Forming symbols to fast for the naked eye to follow, Cross pressed a palm down on Allen's body and concentrated. When the black markings failed to fade from view, he spun around and skewered the Emperor with his eyes.

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't you dare pin this on me! He fell over on his own, I had nothing to do with it," Kanda retorted coldly.

Cross scowled.

"What is happening to him?"

"I'm sure you are aware...that my idiot apprentice is a bit special."

Kanda arched an eyebrow at the older man.

"What do you mean by special?"

"Allen is a hybrid, a child born between the union of a human and a demon."

Sapphire orbs enlarged in shock.

"Moyashi is...isn't human?" Kanda said in shock, recalling the time when he noticed Allen's left arm was black.

Cross nodded his head.

"As the offspring of a human and demon, Allen has suffered his entire life for it. Hated by the humans and shunned by the demons, he has no place to call home. I found him when he was wandering on the streets begging for food, and took him in as my apprentice. His father...his father was...it's best if you don't know. His mother was a simple village maiden who fell in love with the wrong person. As a result of this Allen has both human and demon blood flowing through his veins, but it is more of a curse than a blessing."

While he spoke to Kanda, Cross had taken out several blank pieces of parchment, scribbling on them with a brush that Timcanpy pulled out of its mouth. Once he was done writing, the redhead placed these on various points of Allen's body.

"If his demon side takes over, a lot of people will die."

"Have you seen it happen before?"

A hand paused over Allen's face, "Once...just once...and it took all of my power to bring him back to his senses. I don't want him to go through that again, which is why for this ritual to work, I will need something from you."

Kanda shifted his gaze back onto Cross, "What is it?" he asked.

"Your blood."

* * *

"My blood? What do you need my blood for?" Kanda protested loudly, appalled at the mere thought of blood.

"There's only two reasons for these black markings to appear on his body. The first is he is extremely agitated and overwhelmed, which he is clearly not. The only other explanation is his human side is currently weakened, thus allowing his demonic powers to run rampant within his body. If balance is not restored he will die! His powers will consume him from the inside! Is that what you want?" Cross bellowed, grabbing Kanda by the collar of his robe.

Pained sapphire flickered back and forth between the unconscious Allen and his angry master.

"No...he saved my life more than once. I can't let him die," he said at last.

"Then I need some of your blood," Cross repeated.

Without waiting for a response from the man, the older onmyouji grasped his forearm, produced a knife, and drew a thin line across Kanda's wrist enough to draw blood. Hold the bleeding wrist over the papers, Cross made sure each parchment was covered with three droplets. Once this was done he released the hand, with the latter promptly sucking on it to stem the flow.

Chanting in a language that was mysterious to Kanda, he watched in fascination as the bloodied parchments were absorbed entirely into Allen's body. For a while neither dared breathe, afraid the spell wasn't going to work either. Suddenly the silver-haired onmyouji rolled onto his side and coughed violently, splattering blood onto the tatami, staining it crimson as more and more blood caused the small pool to expand in size.

"He isn't getting better!"

"Give me your hand," Cross said.

Kanda held it out without hesitation.

Performing another spell with the aid of a new piece of parchment, Cross placed this one around the Emperor's wrist and formed a symbol. The parchment melted away to reveal a small band circling Kanda's skin, the sensation akin to someone burning a match on his arm. Yanking his hand back and cradling it against his chest, Kanda glared at the older onmyouji with contempt.

"What did you do?!" he hissed angrily.

"Watch," was all Cross said.

The black markings began to recede while the band around his wrist grew darker, and Kanda could see it slowly spread up his arm.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You now share a part of Allen's power, that band will grow darker every time his demonic side threatens to take over. It will lessen the burden on his body, and grant you powers on a level you've never experienced," Cross lit another cigarette while he spoke.

Something was telling Kanda that wasn't all there was to the black band around his wrist.

"There's something else...isn't there?"

Cross blew out a long breath of smoke, "When the black band reaches your heart, you will die."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _You all probably hate me for leaving another cliffy XD bahahaha_

 _What can I say? I love giving suspense to my readers lol ._

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XII**

"What do you mean I'll die?" Kanda hissed violently, grabbing his wrist when it began to burn like wildfire.

"Exactly what I said. Demonic powers comes with a price, and the only reason why Allen has survived this long is due to his human soul keeping balance within his body. I've shared some of his demon abilities with you to lessen the burden on his body. In return it will grant you unimaginable powers, but it will siphon your life every time you use it. When that marking blooms into a lotus flower on your chest, it will signal the end of your life."

Kanda didn't know whether to rejoice or laugh.

"Why did you condemn me to this fate!? I am the Emperor of Japan!" he roared angrily.

"You _think_ I want to do this?! My idiot apprentice has bound himself to you and this is how you repay him for saving your life?! Ignorant fool!"

Never in his life did Kanda see Cross fly into such a rage as the one he was currently in. It was like a fire had been lit within the man that was dormant for many years. It took all of his willpower not to cringe away from the dangerous aura that was rolling off Cross' body in waves.

"Bound himself to me? What do you mean?"

Cross closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers.

"How the hell did you ever manage to become the Emperor of Japan? You are more oblivious than I thought," he muttered darkly.

At that moment Allen stirred on the tatami, groaning in pain when Kanda knelt beside him.

"Oi moyashi," he called quietly.

"My name...is Allen...baKanda," Allen muttered, sitting up slowly while nursing his head.

"Looks like you're awake idiot apprentice," Cross said from his corner.

"Shishou? What happened..."

"You nearly became a demon is what happened."

* * *

Cradling a cup of warm tea between his hands as he sat on the floor staring at the blood stain, Allen listened to what Cross had to say about him nearly becoming a demon from giving Kanda too much of his blood. All the while the latter was quiet as he listened to what the silver-haired onmyouji had to do in order to save his life from the curse inflicted by Alma.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Cross casually asked his apprentice.

"I don't know. I cannot stay here...now that Kanda knows about my heritage," Allen lifted up his left hand, staring as he spoke.

"Don't tell me you plan on running away forever," Kanda said calmly, though a hint of annoyance was audible.

"I saved your life because I did what I had to do, I never expected anything in return."

"Who said I was going to give you something in return?"

Allen blinked in confusion.

"Your blood flows through me, I can feel what you are feeling. Hide it all you want moyashi, but a part of you wants to stay with me."

The silver-haired onmyouji silently cursed the fact that Kanda could feel his emotions. It meant he couldn't truly hide anything because the latter would know when he was lying or telling the truth.

"I regret saving you from the curse that day," he muttered inaudibly.

Cross snorted from where he sat.

"By the way there is something else you need to know," Cross reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of rolled up paper.

Taking it from the man with a mixture of apprehension and suspicion, Kanda unfurled it to read the contents, scanning the document with his eyes. Once finished his knuckles grew white from how tightly he was holding onto it. A sudden flow of anger overwhelmed Allen as the link between them grew intense, nearly rendering the poor male unconscious again. Crawling over to where Kanda was standing, he tugged the paper out of the latter's hand and read it quietly.

 _Empress Alma has released the latest news regarding the death of our beloved Emperor Kanda._

 _A young male with silver hair is suspected to be the murderer._

 _Should anyone come across him on the streets, please contact soldiers immediately._

 _A large reward will be given to those who provide sufficient leads._

 _This male is very dangerous and should be avoided at all costs._

 _Do not engage in any form of fight with him._

Allen could hardly believe what he was reading.

They're blaming him for the 'death' of Kanda!?

Why could he never catch a break from things like this?

"So I'm wanted for the supposed murder of the Emperor who happens to be standing in front of me?" Allen said in disbelief.

"It is a trick of the Noah to lure you out so they can capture you."

That reminded Allen of something the Earl said when he was imprisoned briefly by his captors.

"Shishou...my father...is Neah, the Noah of Destruction, isn't he?"

His mentor paused halfway through inhaling another smoke.

"Why do you ask?" he said at last.

"I was captured...by the Earl...and they mentioned that my father was none other than the Noah of Destruction, the one who betrayed them."

"Why didn't you tell me this you idiot apprentice!"

Allen cringed and prepared to be hit on the head by his master, only to discover Kanda standing over him, arms held out to the side as he glared at the redhead.

"Don't you dare blame this on Allen after all he went through! He nearly died back there when I saved him from his kidnappers! He deserves an explanation about all of this just as much as I do," he said defiantly.

The silver-haired onmyouji could almost kiss him.

Almost.

Timcanpy hopped onto his master's head and crawled its way down into the collar of his robe. Allen patted the little ball on its head while the other two continued to have a staring contest with one another.

"Alright you win," Cross finally said in defeat.

* * *

"Yes Allen you are right, you are the son of the 14th Noah, and a human woman by the name of Natsuhime. She was a simple village maiden from one of the southern villages of Kyoto. However within her lied unimaginable spiritual powers beyond belief, and that was what drew your father to her in the first place. Your mother must not have known his true identity as a Noah, so I suspect he used a human disguise to get close to her. Once he earned her trust they eventually married, and you were born shortly afterwards. However tragedy struck when the Earl attacked the village with the rest of the Noah, nearly killing your mother and yourself if she hadn't escaped in time thanks to your father."

Allen listened quietly as Cross continued his tale.

"Neah gave up his life so you two could escape that night. Cradling you in her arms and running through the forest, Natsuhime left you beneath a sakura tree after realizing she would never make it out alive. She lured away the rest of the Noah while you remained silent, thus your life was saved that day, but at the expense of both your parents."

Something was still bothering Allen.

"Shishou, how do you know all of this?"

The look that Cross gave his apprentice would forever be imprinted in the latter's mind. A look of sorrow, anger, pain, and was it regret that he sensed as well?

"Because Natsuhime was my daughter."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _So who saw that coming?_

 _This makes Allen the grandson of Cross XD bahahaha_

 _Natsuhime was completely made up for this story lol_

 _Though given Cross' womanizer tendencies, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a secret lover here or there lol._

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XIII**

"Because Natsuhime was my daughter."

Allen blinked in rapid succession as his brain processed what Cross just revealed.

"Eh!? You mean you're...m-my..."

"Grandfather you idiot apprentice," Cross said, flashing his grandson an annoyed look.

"What!?" Allen shrieked in alarm.

"Things just got very awkward," Kanda muttered.

Neither of them said a word as they waited for Cross to finish telling his story about what happened that led to Allen being born.

"I was in Kyoto at the time, serving the previous Emperor as his personal onmyouji with Cloud Nine and the others, so I wasn't always there by Natsuhime's side. She was raised mainly by her mother and grandmother, though I would stop by and visit whenever I could. Maria was understanding and didn't blame me for the path I had chosen, but looking back now, I wish I had spent more time with them."

Was that regret that Allen detected within his grandfather's tone?

"Anyways one day I received a letter from Maria saying that Natsuhime was seeing someone. I was glad at first since my little girl would have someone to look after her besides her mother and grandmother. I received the Emperor's permission to return home for her wedding, but when I arrived I was shocked to see a demon standing beside my daughter. Of course no one could see his true form except for me, and I chose not to say anything to avoid chaos. However once the ceremony was over, I took her to the side under the pretext of wishing her well, but in truth I needed to know..."

"To know if mother knew that father was a demon?" Allen supplied.

Cross nodded.

"I was shocked when she said she knew of your father's true identity, but still fell in love with him nonetheless. Neah knew I was a powerful onmyouji who could have exorcised him right then and there, but thanked me for not doing so. I threatened him that day to protect my daughter at all costs, and I knew he wasn't a bad demon either. I allowed them to remain together after binding Neah to his human form with a powerful spell which he accepted."

"But Road said...said that my father tried to kill off the Noah...is that true?"

"That is beyond my knowledge."

The white-haired onmyouji lowered his gaze onto Tim, furiously caressing the golden ball with one hand.

"Everything was fine for many years, and soon I learned Natsuhime was pregnant with Neah's child, and that's when things turned ugly."

"What do you mean by ugly?" Kanda interjected.

"The union between human and demon was forbidden long ago, why do you think that is? It's because the offspring has the power to either bring about the end of the world or save it. That is why when Natsuhime was pregnant, she was targeted by demons from all over for her unborn child. Neah did the best he could to protect his family, but his human form had limits. Risking their lives to flee from their peaceful home, Neah came to me and begged for me to remove the seal. I was hesitant at first, since his true powers would be unleashed and that might harm my daughter and future grandchild. After much pleading I relented, allowing Neah to unleash his full powers, wiping out every demon that came at them."

The red-haired general paused at that moment, staring off into space for reasons unknown, even ignoring the ashes that had fallen onto his lap from the cigarette.

"Shishou?"

A powerful whack to the head greeted Allen as he clutched his scalp.

"It's grandfather, idiot apprentice."

"G-Grandfather," Allen gasped.

"Neah told me to take Natsuhime and flee while he bought us time to do so. My daughter refused to leave without him, not wanting you to grow up without a father. It took a great deal of wrestling to bring your mother to a safe spot while I made sure no demons followed us. Once the coast was clear I returned and helped your mother find another place to live, while she waited for Neah to return."

"But he never did...did he?" Allen murmured.

Tim began chomping at the trail of smoke from Cross' cigarette.

"No. We waited for months but he never returned. Your mother became depressed as a result, refusing to even eat or sleep. I told her if she kept it up, both her and the child will be in danger. Finally after nine months of carrying you to term, your mother gave birth to you and died shortly after."

"So you finding me abandoned under a tree was a lie then?"

Another nod.

"Your mother's final request was for you to be named Allen Walker, a name she and your father decided on upon discovering you were to be a boy."

Silence.

"I...I need to be alone," the silver-haired male finally said.

"Oi Moyashi," Kanda began to go after him.

"Let him go," was all Cross said.

* * *

The moon's rays fell upon Allen as he made his way into the garden behind the inn they were staying at.

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Cross was his grandfather.

His mother was Cross' daughter.

Neah really was his father.

Which meant he was connected to the Noah.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became, until he unleashed his rage in a powerful punch that broke through one of the wooden pillars supporting the veranda of the garden.

"Damn it! Why me!" he cried angrily.

All his life he believed he was an orphan.

Why did Cross have to reveal everything to him now?

Why not earlier?

This new revelation too much for him to bear, Allen sat down on the veranda and allowed his tears to freely fall down his face.

* * *

"You said the offspring of a demon and human has the power to destroy the world or save it earlier, do you mean that Allen has that power within?"

"There is a powerful spell I placed on Allen's body, do you know why that is?" Cross inquired, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" Kanda answered sarcastically.

Tim bit down on Kanda's hand.

"Ow!"

"Come here Tim," Cross cooed.

The golem obeyed and perched itself on Cross' head, sticking its tongue out at the blue-haired male.

"Allen's demonic powers are ever-growing and puts a great strain on his body. He nearly lost control once and it took five generals including myself to bring him back to his senses. That was when I realized Neah's genes were far stronger than that of my daughter's, so I put the spell on him to prevent that side from running rampant. He does have the power to destroy the world, but only if his demonic side takes over."

"So as long as he remains in control...Allen will be our savior?"

"I hope that is the truth."

* * *

The Millennium Earl made his way down a spiral staircase that was located deep within the heart of the Ark, a secret area that none of the Noah knew of, a place that held a secret that would even the battlefield should anyone ever discover what was within.

This was his secret and his secret alone.

Stopping at a large door laced with seals, the Earl undid all of them and entered into the darkened room.

"How are you doing my dear brother?" he drawled.

Chained to the wall with arms and legs restrained was a bleeding Neah.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" the Earl cackled.

"What do you want..." Neah spat.

"I thought you'd like to know that I'll soon have your son by my side."

"Leave Allen alone!"

The chains rattled as Neah strained against them, desperately trying to break free, ignoring the sharp spikes that dug deeper into his skin with every movement made.

"I knew it was a good idea to take you captive back then."

"You took my family from me just to prove you're the best? You're sicker and more twisted than I thought."

A malicious aura surrounded the Earl as he stepped closer to his brother until they were face to face.

"Mother and father always gave you the best of everything. You had it all while I had nothing! I was always in your shadow, never able to shine on my own! But now it's different. I will prove to mother and father they were _wrong_ when they chose you to be their successor! I will show them why I am more capable of leading the Noah and demons instead of you!"

"Mother and father made me leader...because they sensed darkness in your heart," Neah said defiantly.

"But little could they have guessed you would betray your entire clan for the sake of a human! A human! You even went and had a child with her!"

"I loved her, and you took her from me."

"And soon I will take away your precious son as well," the Earl swore.

Cackling madly as he departed the darkened room, the Earl failed to notice a shadow hiding in the corner.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I just watched D. Gray-Man Hallow and omg I'm crying tears of joy._

 _The art was a bit different, and they changed all the voice actors, but it was still good nonetheless._

 _I get to see my beloved Allen and Kanda lol._

 _Anyone else saw it?_

 _See you all next chapter!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XIV**

Allen was in the middle of calming his emotions when his left eye ached, a sign that a _mononoke_ was around the vicinity. Inwardly the onmyouji groaned since he did not want to be bothered at a time like this. He tried ignoring it, but the ache grew until it was no longer bearable, and out of frustration the silver-haired male activated his cursed eye to see what the hell it was that was bothering him.

"Who goes there?" he called out loudly, looking around the garden suspiciously.

 _You've grown into such a fine young man_.

A shadow slowly materialized in front of Allen.

It was a female.

Clad in a simple white robe decorated with golden dragons and phoenixes, along with beautiful scenery of mountains and lakes. There was a kindness about her face, and the way she smiled at Allen felt familiar yet gentle at the same time. Almost like he had seen her somewhere before...but where exactly? Her delicate features almost gave her a porcelain-like expression, with rouge-painted lips and rosy cheeks.

However what caught Allen's attention were her silver orbs.

Right away he knew _why_ this person felt so familiar.

"Okaa-san?..." he murmured in disbelief.

Natsuhime smiled again.

 _You look so much like your father_.

His mother's spirit floated forward until she was a mere foot away from where a shocked Allen sat.

Tears began flowing down Allen's face.

"Okaa-san," he cried, burying his face in his hands.

A warm sensation flitted across Allen's cheek as Natsuhime's spirit gently stroked his cheek. Despite the fact that her hand past through his body, Allen nonetheless enjoyed his mother's touch even if they were from two different worlds.

 _I missed you so much my little Allen_.

"Cr-I mean grandfather told me the truth...that Neah is my father and you fell in love with him."

 _Yes. He was such a charming man, always full of smiles and warmth. I fell for him the first day I met him, and even when he revealed he was a demon, I wasn't scared at all. I knew your father wouldn't harm me, though I was slightly worried about what father would think._

Allen couldn't help but chuckle through his tears.

"I never would have guessed the truth..."

 _Your father is still alive Allen_.

Said onmyouji lifted up his head in shock.

"Otou-san is alive?"

 _Yes and he is in grave danger._

* * *

The more Kanda listened to Cross talk about Allen, the more he felt a sense of guilt for treating the male so poorly before. Sure he may have saved his life from the imposter Alma, but other than that what else had he done? Made the onmyouji's life miserable even though he saved his life, and now the two of them were bound to one another thanks to the latter risking his life yet again to rid the curse that was placed upon him.

Kami.

Kanda felt like a jerk.

"What's wrong?" Cross waved a hand in front of the Emperor's face.

Blue eyes blinked several times.

"He's been through a lot..."

"You just realized that now? He saved your life more than once, and now you two are tied together. I said before you will gain tremendous powers thanks to the bond you share, but it will come at a price."

"I owe the beansprout more than my life," Kanda heard himself say.

"So what are you going to do? Marry him? Don't forget you still have that so-called fake wife of yours to deal with, not to mention you are considered dead and Allen is wanted."

That completely slipped his mind.

Not to mention with the castle gone, there was nowhere he could live. Lenalee and the others are most likely hiding until the time was right for them to show themselves. Which meant he was now on his own until this whole mess is finally over and done with.

"I..."

"Have you fallen for my grandson?" Cross teased.

"W-What are you talking about?!" the Emperor sputtered indignantly, whirling around to hide his blushing face from the smirking redhead.

A sudden wind blew through the room, prompting Cross to lift his head towards the garden area where Allen had disappeared.

"I'll be back," he told the flustered Emperor.

* * *

"So you're saying otou-san is being held captive by the Millennium Earl?" Allen asked after his mother finished telling him the details.

Natsuhime nodded.

 _Save him Allen. Your father may be powerful, but even he has a limit. The Earl has had him captive for over a few decades, which means his strength must be waning._

"Natsu, is that you?"

Both mother and son turned to find Cross standing behind them near the veranda, leaning on a pole with arms crossed over his chest.

 _Otou-san I've missed you_.

"I thought I gave you a good ritual and buried you in a prosperous place. Shouldn't you have been reincarnated by now?" Cross inquired.

 _How can I when Neah needs my help?_

"Neah is still alive?" Cross unfurled his arms and went to stand beside his grandson.

"Okaa-san says otou-san is being held captive by the Earl and needs me to free him," Allen informed his grandfather.

"That damn Mana, what is he doing holding Neah captive," Cross hissed under his breath.

 _He wants to turn this world into one for demons, and Allen you are the key to everything_.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because within you courses the blood of both a human and a demon, logically you shouldn't even be able to exist, much less live a normal life like you have been doing. Yet it's because the fact that you were born with both sides balanced is what intrigues the Earl. Do you remember the spell that was cast on you long ago?"

Allen inclined his head.

"We did that because your father's genes were beginning to overpower your mother's human genes. If left unchecked you will eventually turn into a demon, and that is what the Earl is hoping for. As Neah's child you have the potential to gather the most powerful of demons at your service, something that even the Earl cannot do because he is not the true heir."

"So that is why they kidnapped me..." Allen muttered quietly.

"They what!?"

"I was kidnapped by the Earl a while ago, but I managed to escape thanks to Tim. Kanda was hurt because of it as well," the silver-haired onmyouji explained.

"I take my eye off you for several days and you nearly get yourself kidnapped."

 _Save Neah, save him from his twisted brother, I want nothing more than you two to reunite with one another_.

Allen looked solemnly at his mother.

"I promise," Allen swore.

Natsuhime smiled and faded from view.

* * *

Kanda glanced up when Allen and Cross finally reentered the room.

"I'm going to go out for a while," Cross said.

That left the two alone in the room.

Sapphire orbs flicked over towards the shorter male, and Kanda could see wet tear trails marring Allen's skin.

He had been crying.

"Moyashi...there's something I want to tell you," Kanda said.

"My name is Allen, baKanda."

"Will you just listen to me damn it!"

"What is it?" the latter asked wearily.

Kanda took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For being a jerk to you. You saved my life more than once and all I've been is ungrateful."

"I'm tired. We'll talk about this in the morning," Allen said.

Impulsively the former grabbed the silver-haired onmyouji, whirled him around, and crushed him against his chest in a tight embrace.

"I don't care if you're the son of a demon Allen, I love you."

"You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen murmured, fresh tears streaming down anew.

"I can feel it. The bond that we share, and right now it's telling me you're going through a lot."

"I'm the son of a demon, a fact I kept concealed my entire life. How do you think the people will react if they saw my arm?" Allen spat bitterly.

Allen was silenced by a passionate kiss from the former, and even without the bond linking them, he could feel all the raw emotions spilling out from the taller man.

"You're not just saying this because of the bond are you?" he asked when they pulled away.

"No. I'm saying this from my heart," Kanda swore.

"..."

"When this mess is over I'll give you what you truly deserve."

"Kanda-"

Their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

The two jumped apart.

"I'm gone for five minutes and you're all over one another," Cross arched an eyebrow at the duo.

"Grandfather," Allen groaned.

Kanda stepped away from Allen when he caught eye of Tim menacingly approaching him.

* * *

Chains rattled loudly in the empty room as Neah struggled against his binds, but it was no use since the chains were specially made to prevent him from using magic.

"Damn it Mana. Why are you doing this," he muttered.

 _My beloved Neah_.

Neah's head snapped up at the sound of his dear wife's voice.

"Natsuhime?" he whispered incredulously.

 _Allen will save you from this. Have faith in our son please, hang on and it will all be over soon_.

"Please show yourself!" Neah begged.

 _Believe..._

The voice faded.

"I promise you Natsu...I'll be strong for our son," Neah swore.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _Alright the fluffy stuff is over lol._

 _Back to the main action starting next chapter._

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XV**

Road peered around the corner cautiously to make sure there was no one following her, then slowly made her way towards the room at the bottom of the stairs. The Earl had forbidden them from coming here, but the Noah of Dreams secretly trailed him once and discovered that Neah was still alive, not killed like the Earl said he was. What's even stranger was the fact that he kept Neah chained up. Something was definitely going on, and she was determined to get to the bottom of this, even if she despised the latter for what he did four hundred years ago.

Once she was in front of the locked door, Road created her own and stepped inside the room, breathing easier when it was deserted.

"Who goes there?" the raspy voice of Neah demanded from the back.

"It's me," she called out.

"Road Camelot?"

"Hi there Neah," Road held a candle in front of her.

Neah looked horrible.

Dried blood caked his forehead and matted his hair, his lips were cracked from lack of water, tattered clothing clung to his skeletal frame, and there was what appeared to be fresh wounds covering his abdomen and chest. Road fought the urge to shiver and cringe from how cruel the Earl can be to his own brother.

"Why are you here?" the Fourteenth asked suspiciously.

"Allen is in danger."

"Leave Allen alone!" Neah hissed angrily, straining against the chains around his wrists.

"The Earl wants him on our side, because he can command the higher demons."

The Noah of Destruction scoffed at this.

"The higher demons will not recognize Allen as my son, only that he is an abomination who should never have existed. I brought this upon Allen when Natsuhime became pregnant with our child, yet I did nothing to stop him from being born. He's only a boy Road, yet he carries such a heavy burden on his shoulders already. My genes are stronger than his mother's, and that will put his life in danger."

While Neah was talking about his son, Road busied herself with fiddling around with the chains that were around his wrists. When conventional key methods didn't work due to here being no keyhole, the Noah of Dreams pricked her arm, then let some of the blood drip onto the chains. Nothing happened for several seconds until the chains fell away with a loud rattle, finally freeing the Noah of Destruction from his binds.

"Why are you freeing me?"

"I cannot betray the Earl, but I can free the chains from you for a while so you won't be chained up all the time."

"Allen...oh my son," Neah moaned.

"I have to go," Road said when she sensed someone approaching.

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Rescue my father from the Earl," Allen responded.

"Your father? As in the Fourteenth Noah?" Kanda inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Icy silver pierced wavering blue as Allen narrowed his eyes at the Emperor.

"You have a problem?"

"But your powers..."

At the mention of his powers Allen lifted up his arm and stared at it, though it was kept hidden from view by his glove, he can still imagine the disfigured color of his hand.

"I won't die if that's what you're afraid of," he answered.

As Kanda stared at the shorter male leaning against his chest, images of lotuses began to fill his vision, startling the Emperor as he rapidly blinked in succession in hopes to try to rid himself of them.

"Lotuses..."

"What?" Allen looked up at him.

"You don't see them?"

Silver orbs danced around the room in confusion.

"See what? There's nothing here but you and I," he responded.

"You don't see the lotuses?"

Now the onmyouji was perplexed.

"I don't see anything."

Tim suddenly started nudging at Kanda's chest rapidly, prompting the latter to unbutton his shirt, pulling it apart to reveal a tattoo of a lotus situated above his heart.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Allen inquired.

"I never did."

Was this a side effect of the bond that he shared with Allen?

"That is the power I spoke of earlier," Cross interjected as he came back into the room.

"This tattoo?"

"When it fully blooms Kanda, you will lose your life."

Now it was Allen's turn to be shocked as he stared at the flower on Kanda's chest.

"What do you mean he'll die?" he nearly shouted at his grandfather.

"Because of the bond you two share, it gives Kanda a significant boost in power, but it will consume his life force."

"That can't be..."

* * *

Tyki and Wisely were disguised as ordinary people in the streets of Tokyo, both looking out for signs of Allen. The Earl gave them explicit orders to capture the boy alive and unharmed, which was a rather strange request since they were normally told to kill everyone. Aside from Road the other Noah were also in various parts of Japan, searching high and low for Allen Walker.

"Why does Road get to stay behind," Wisely complained.

"Because she can control the Ark," Tyki simply said, eyeing the latter for talking about his niece.

"All this is making me wonder why the Earl is so obsessed with Allen Walker," the Noah of Wisdom mused out loud.

"I'm sure you still remember what Neah did four hundred years ago right?"

"Of course. He betrayed our clan and married a human woman, eventually having a child with her."

The Noah of Pleasure glanced around. "That child is Allen Walker, the one we are seeking right now."

Wisely was slightly taken aback by this news.

"You mean Allen Walker is the child of Neah?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. The Earl wants him because he is the key to unleashing all the demons into the human world, which is why he must be brought back alive."

Wisely was beginning to understand the significance behind the boy known as Allen Walker.

* * *

It took Kanda at least an hour to coax Allen into sleep, which the latter was now doing with Kanda's arms holding him close. Allen threw a fit earlier after learning that Kanda will die if he used his powers too much. Cross had to pull out a few charms and attach them to his grandson when he sensed the latter was starting to lose control of his mental state. According to the redhead this was the third time that Allen's powers were beginning to seep out, meaning Neah's genes were starting to take over his body.

Kanda couldn't sleep.

Instead he stared at the silver-haired onmyouji in his arms.

Allen looked peaceful in his sleep, with rays of moonlight casting a glow on his hair.

"You've suffered enough Allen," he murmured quietly.

The latter began to moan as cold sweat covered his forehead.

"Okaa-san...don't leave..." Allen muttered.

"I'm here moyashi," Kanda pulled Allen closer against him.

"Kanda..."

Silver orbs fluttered open.

"Nightmare?"

"I dreamed everyone left me...I was all alone...in the darkness."

"I'm here for you."

The two were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a door in their room.

* * *

Road knew the risk she was taking when she snuck out of the Ark to meet with Allen in order to warn him about the danger his father was in. She had to wait until the Earl had fallen asleep before even dare leaving. As a precaution she left Lero back home in case the umbrella decided to blab about what she did to the others.

However she was completely startled to find Allen asleep with Kanda when she appeared in the room he was in.

"Allen?" she whispered.

Immediately Kanda was in front of Allen in a protective stance, hand on his sword as he glared at her viciously.

"Why are you here?" he hissed.

"I'm not here to hurt you or Allen. I need to speak with him," Road said, holding her hands up as a sign.

Allen peered over Kanda's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Your father is in grave danger," she told him.

"You know about my father?"

The Noah of Dreams nodded.

"Yes. I know where he is being held and I can take you there. However you must hurry because the Earl plans on presenting him as a traitor to the rest of the royal demons tomorrow morning."

"Why are you telling me this?" Allen asked suspiciously.

Stepping forward until she was in front of the duo, Road sat herself down and began fiddling with her pants.

"I hated your father at first for what he did to us four hundred years ago, but when I thought about it, I understood why he did it. He just wanted to live a normal life with his own family, and you are innocent in all of this. You didn't ask to be born, nor did you ask to become entangled in all of this. The Earl wants you on his side so he can rule the demons and turn your world into one for demons."

"It might be a trap," Kanda warned.

Something inside Allen was telling him that Road was speaking the truth.

"You can take me to my father?"

"Yes."

The latter started to get up from the futon, but Kanda grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing so.

"Have you lost your mind? She's a Noah!"

"I have a feeling she is telling the truth. I have to save my father from the Earl," Allen said.

"Then let me go with you."

"No. You stay here and wait for me. Go with grandfather for now, and I'll find you later."

"But-"

"Just this once," Allen implored.

Kanda hesitated but relented at last and released the latter's arm in defeat.

"Promise you'll come back alive," he finally said.

"I promise," Allen swore.

Longing sapphire watched as the two disappeared into Road's door.

"You better come back moyashi..."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _The action starts next chapter._

 _Will Allen make it out with Neah?_

 _Will the others discover what Road has done?_

 _Will Kanda ever see his beloved beansprout again?_

 _Keep an eye out for the next update!_

 _Also would you all be interested in reading a Yullen story that has to do with Allen saving Kanda's life via blood?_

 _It won't be like the ritual Allen did in this story._

 _Let me know if you want to._

 _Celsius Fate~_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XVI**

Road kept a grip on Allen's hand as they traversed through the door created by her.

"Why are you really helping me?" Allen asked.

"Because you are our only hope of freedom," Road answered.

That piqued his interest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"All of us want to stop dreaming...we're so tired of being reincarnated time and time again to fight this pointless war for the Earl. I may not look like it Allen, but I've lived just as long as your father while Tyki and the others have been reborn several times already.

Allen swiveled his eyes over to the short Noah and wondered if she really was over four hundred years old.

"How can I hope to free you all?...I thought you all wanted me dead," Allen finally said after looking at the sky.

"We're only acting under the Earl's orders, and his ambition is simply too great to contain."

"So how can I help then?"

"You must convince the other demon lords to side with you. Only then will you stand a chance against the Earl," Road answered.

The silver-haired male let out a small laugh of disbelief.

"I didn't ask to be dragged into all of this. All I wanted was to live in peace, but it seems that both sides want me dead."

Suddenly the Noah of Dreams paused as another door materialized before the duo. Resting a hand on the handle as she gave Allen a look that told him to prepare himself, the Noah pushed down on it and they emerged in a dark room lit with only one candle.

"Road? Is that you?" a voice rasped.

"I have brought your son to see you," Road answered.

Chains rattled against the wall as the figure sucked in a sharp breath of shock.

"Allen? You brought Allen here?"

Said Exorcist felt a gentle push on his back, a silent prompt from Road to walk forward to greet his father.

* * *

Neah couldn't believe his eyes.

His son was standing before him.

Though the light provided by the candle was not enough to fully illuminate the boy's features, Neah knew automatically that this was indeed his little Allen.

"Allen...is that you?" he whispered.

"Otou-san..." Allen responded, fighting back tears that were threatening to spill over his eyes.

"My son...how you've grown," Neah lamented, his own tears pouring freely like two waterfalls.

"This feels...so surreal," his son murmured, stepping forward until he was inches away from his father.

Light suddenly flared to life in the once darkened room, briefly blinding Neah as he shut his eyes in pain. Allen turned his head around to find Road producing light from the palm of her hand powerful enough to illuminate the area. Only then did the Exorcist get a good look at how his father looked like for the first time in his life. Neah was battered and wearing torn clothing, with his hair matted in several places, caked with what appeared to be dried blood.

A strange feeling tugged at Allen's heart as he stared at his father.

"You have your mother's eyes," Neah said with a gentle smile.

"Do I?" Allen choked back.

"And her face," his father said with a nod of his head.

Father and son exchanged long looks as tears now flowed down both faces.

* * *

Road was the first to react when she sensed someone approaching the room, quickly throwing out the light in her palm and grabbing Allen to hide in a corner of the room. She slapped a hand over his mouth in case he tried to protest, while keeping her eyes trained upon the door. The footsteps grew louder, closer, then stilled completely at the entrance. After several moments the door opened to reveal the Earl, Tyki, Wisely, and several Akuma standing there.

"Well how is my dear brother doing today?" the Earl cackled.

The Noah of Dreams felt Allen stiffen beside her.

No one ever told Allen that his father was the brother of the Earl.

Which made the Earl Allen's uncle.

This was awkward indeed.

"Get out of my sight Mana, you disgust me."

The Earl laughed even louder.

"I thought you might be interested in knowing that the other Demon Lords are on the verge of voting me onto the throne. Soon your reign will be over and mine will begin! I will turn the human world into an Akuma paradise!"

Road tightened her hand around Allen's mouth as the latter struggled in her grip.

"Calm down! If you reveal yourself now you'll never get out of here alive!" she hissed in his ear.

Allen stopped struggling but she could feel his heavy breath on the her hand.

"You may have captured me Mana, but as long as my son remains alive, the throne will never be passed to you!" Neah retorted.

"You know as clear as I do that the lords see your son as nothing more than a failure at producing a pure-blooded heir to the throne. You could have had any demoness for a wife, yet you chose a lowly human!"

* * *

Allen couldn't take it anymore.

With an angry snarl he broke free of Road's grip and threw himself onto the Akuma that surrounded the Earl and two Noah. Road sighed heavily and went to join in the fight, knocking out one with a single punch to its head.

"Road! What are you doing?" Tyki exclaimed in shock.

"What I should have done long ago," the Noah of Dreams replied, snapping the chains free from Neah's wrists after swiping the key from the dead Akuma.

"Road! Are you betraying me?" the Earl gasped.

"I'm tired of dreaming," Road stated.

Lifting up his arms to the side, the Earl summoned a hoard of Akuma that appeared from holes on the floor, ceiling, and walls. The trio found themselves surrounded on all sides as the Akuma began closing in on them.

"Get out of here while you can!" Neah said to his son.

"I won't leave you!"

"You cannot fall into the Earl's hands!"

Seeing no other way out of this, the silver-haired Exorcist knew what he had to do.

Cross had forbidden it but he had no other choice.

If the three of them wanted to escape the room alive, this was the only way to do so.

Whispering a spell under his breath that will undo the seal keeping his demonic powers back, Allen's eyes glowed red as a strong energy enveloped him in a circle. The aura grew in strength and speed, until it nearly consumed everything in the room. The lower level Akuma shrieked in pain as they disappeared from view, leaving only the Level 3 Akuma remaining. Even the Earl had to shield himself from the light after discovering the energy was starting to burn through his clothing.

"What is this power?" Wisely commented, holding his hands up to form a barrier.

"His demonic powers are even stronger than rumored!" Tyki grunted.

With a loud yell that fully unleashed his powers in a circle around him, Allen sent forth a shock-wave that destroyed the remaining Level 3 Akuma.

"We have to leave now!" the Earl cried, fleeing through the open door.

Wisely was the second to follow.

"Road! Come to me now!" Tyki roared.

"I'm picking my own path this time!" the Noah of Dreams declared.

She blasted her uncle in the chest with a ball of compressed energy.

* * *

Neah knew he needed to stop his son before Allen killed himself.

Swiftly throwing a hand around the latter's eyes and whispering a spell, the Noah of Destruction channeled some of his powers into his son's body in an attempt to quell the uncontrollable energy that radiated from his body.

Allen gasped and collapsed into his father's arms unconscious.

"Get us out of here Road!" he said to the shorter Noah.

Road gave a nod and hurriedly conjured a door for them to escape through.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I'm not dead! I'm alive!_

 _I've been busy because I just started a teaching job, so I had to get used to how things worked and stuff XD_

 _I have not abandoned this or the other stories!_

 _I'll just be updating very slowly for a while until a long break comes lol._

 _See you all next time!_

 _Celsius Fate~_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: "You shouldn't fall in love with me," Allen turned away from Kanda, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Kanda pulled the shorter man against him in a tight embrace, crushing the silver-haired male against his chest. "I don't care if you are the son of a demon. I love you for you, and that won't change." Tears trickled down Allen's face as he closed his eyes, unwillingly to let this moment disappear.  
**

 **Rating: T for now**

 **Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I make any money from writing this.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Silver**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter XVII**

Kanda was startled when a door suddenly materialized in the middle of the room. Cross wasn't the least bit fazed and went back to sipping his tea casually, though he did raise his eyes when Neah stumbled through followed by Road, the latter closing the portal with a wave of her hand. Spotting his grandson unconscious in his father's arms, the redhead lowered the cup and rushed over to take him from the former's arms.

"Allen!"

"What happened?" Kanda demanded.

"He broke the seal," Cross muttered, ripping apart Allen's shirt to find the seal he placed there long ago starting to glow brightly.

"Can you save him?" Neah asked.

Wordlessly the onmyouji grabbed Kanda's arm—the Emperor tried to retract his arm but couldn't—and made a shallow cut with a knife along the latter's wrist, just thin enough to draw a line of blood.

"Hold his head up," Cross said to his son-in-law.

Neah propped up Allen's head against his chest and Cross thrust Kanda's bleeding arm forward, watching as Allen's lips latched onto the cut and began to suck on the scarlet liquid.

After several moments Cross pulled the arm away, leaving the Emperor to nurse his bleeding arm while muttering words under his breath. Focusing his energy onto the seal, Cross looked at Neah sternly.

"Lend me your power this time," he said.

"Anything for my son."

Together the two of the placed a hand over Allen's chest and closed their eyes in unison. A faint light began to glow beneath their palms as the duo channeled their energy into the seal, to strengthen and reform it completely. Coughs escaped Allen's lips as silver eyes fluttered open weakly, gaze cloudy with sleep and pain. It took several minutes for him to focus his sight onto that of his father's.

"Otou-san?..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Allen!"

Allen groaned when he tried to sit up.

"Don't move yet," Cross grunted.

"How did we escape?..."

Road sat down on the tatami across from Allen and stared at him.

"Road?..."

"You helped me break free from the Earl's control. You have won my allegiance," she said with a smile.

"We still have the other demon lords to convince," Neah interjected.

Road sat up straighter at this.

"Alma is still in the palace. With her around, it will be hard for Kanda to take back what is his."

"Don't talk to me about that impostor," Kanda barked.

"I meant Lulubell," the Noah of Dreams corrected.

* * *

"How can this happen!?" the Earl roared angrily, slamming his hands down on the table.

Lero gave a small yelp and hid himself behind Tykki, the Noah of Pleasure casually smoking a cigarette and not paying the least bit of attention. His mind was still trying to digest the fact that his niece had abandoned him. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why did his niece pick a hybrid over him? He is her uncle for crying out loud! He was supposed to look after her! How is he going to explain this to her parents?

"What will happen now?" Wisely mused from his corner.

"If Allen gets the other lords under his control it will be the end of _my_ rule!" the Earl shrieked.

"Forgive me. I should have been more vigilant in my duty," Lulubell apologized, giving the Earl a bow.

The Earl waved a hand dismissively.

"It's not your fault my dear. You have done well these past years, masquerading as that idiot man's wife. I only wish your facade lasted longer."

Lulubell gave a curt nod of agreement.

"Wisely-kun," the Earl called.

The Noah of Wisdom perked his head up.

"Gather the others for me won't you?"

"You mean Jasdevi?"

"Yes and the rest of the Noah," the Earl confirmed.

"Why are you gathering the others?" Tykki asked once Wisely was out of the room.

"It's time we add strength to our forces."

* * *

With Allen fast asleep in the room with Neah watching over him, Kanda found himself standing on the balcony while looking at the bright moon overhead. Road disappeared somewhere for the evening, leaving Cross the only other person awake in the room.

"What are you thinking of?" the redhead asked.

"How naive I have been this entire time," Kanda said bitterly.

"Do not worry so much about now. Think about how you're going to fight on in the future instead," Cross suggested.

"I feel so powerless right now."

"You got that part right at least," the latter chuckled.

"Damn it all," Kanda hissed.

"There is something you can do."

"What would that be?"

Cross indicated at the slumbering Allen, prompting Kanda to arch an eyebrow in question.

"What of him?"

"I sense strong latent powers within you. If you want, I can train you in the ways of an onmyouji," Cross offered.

Blue eyes blinked several times.

"You mean become your apprentice?"

A nod.

"Why?"

"Because you have the ability to become one. You honestly want Allen to battle this alone? He has enough on his shoulders already."

Sapphire orbs fell upon the silver-haired male currently asleep in his father's lap.

"I owe him..." he whispered softly.

"How will you repay him?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

Neah was gently stroking his son's hair when Road appeared beside him.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping like that," she commented.

"He has his mother's features," Neah said fondly.

"You loved her didn't you?" the Noah of Dreams asked.

"More than you know."

Road laid on the floor with legs raised in the air.

"What's it like to love someone?" she questioned.

"It's hard to explain but you are willing to do anything to see that person smile," Neah answered as best he could.

"Is it worth it?"

"Every single second," the Noah of Destruction confirmed.

"What will happen to Allen when he becomes of age? Surely you plan on telling him aren't you Neah?"

"When the time comes I will."

"It's better if he's prepared for it."

"Let him enjoy being a human for the time he has left..."

The two Noah stared at the slumbering male in Neah's lap.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Review?_

 _I am alive!_

 _Just a lot of papers and stuff to grade DX_

 _I need a break!_

 _See you all next time._

 _Celsius Fate~_


End file.
